Pengacuhan Anak Baru
by Om masih sakit
Summary: -C3: Sama. Sasuke berpasangan dengan Gaara, yang punya reputasi kurang baik di sekolah dalam tugas kelompok, bagaimanapun juga, mau tidak mau, Sasuke lah yang harus bertindak untuk mendorong anak itu untuk mau bekerja. Berjalan lancarkah kerjanya? Apakah kesempatan untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan 3-1 ini akan berhasil?
1. Chapter 1

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke," katanya di depan kelas sambil menatap seluruh anak anak, seluruh wajhnya jelas asing. Kelas begitu hening, bahkan untuk beberapa sekon ke depan tidak ada satupun orang yang bertanya padanya pindahan dari mana atau bagaimana. Karenanya, Sasuke langsung menghampiri kursi yang paling pojok itu, disisahkan untuknya sebagai orang baru.

* * *

_**Disclaimer **_– Masashi Kishimoto

_**Rated**_ – T 12. Harap bimbing anak anda yang masih di bawah umur dalam membaca fic ini.

_**Genre**_ – Mystery, Friendship, School-life (kalo tersedia di ffn).

_**Summary**_ – C1: Bau Busuk : Sasuke pindah ke sekolah yang baru, pastinya akan ada hal hal baru juga, dan biasanya menyenangkan, apalagi di sekolah sebelumnya dia adalah orang yang populer. Tapi tidak, anak anak di kelas barunya mengacuhkannya seperti menolak keberadaannya. Memang sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak Sasuke ketahui tenntang kelasnya sendiri. Akhrinya dia hanya punya teman dari kelas lain.

_**Kode Merah**_ (sabda Skipper : "_Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya.._") - OOC-DOC, CCD, AU (?), cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Mystery kacau, Friendship di kelas main chara nggak ada, mungkin agak LIGHT shonen-ai, dan lagi miss type serangkai bersarang di sini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Saarne Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke Naruto archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal, takutnya abis baca ini langsung nggak normal. Bahasa nggak formal terdeteksi : 50%. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi, jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

Pengacuhan Anak Baru :

Case 1

Bau Busuk

_Ide _

Ho-Wah

(Mourice : dan seterusnya, hore semua… *tampang malesin*)

* * *

Mungkin biasanya anak-anak baru pada awalnya akan merasa asing saat pindah ke sekolah baru, dan anak anak yang lain juga belum mau mendekatinya, tapi situasi yang seperti ini lama kelamaan akan berubah dan akhrinya anak baru bisa berbaur, apalagi kalau anak baru ini sebelumnya adalah orang paling populer nomer 1, seperti Sasuke Uchiha, tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengibarkan kebesarannya di sini.

"_Yahh..! Masa semester 2 nanti kamu pindah, sih, menyebalkaaan!_" Suara Ino yang nyaring penuh rengekan itu teringat kembali, Sasuke masih melamun di mejanya.

"_Apa tidak tanggung, di semester 2 ini pindahnya? Sebentar lagi kan akan lulus,_" lalu Suigetsu juga.

Sasuke tidak menyesal pindah ke sekolah baru ini, sebenarnya ini adalah kemauannya sendiri. SMPN 1 Konohagakure, dirasanya memiliki kualitas pendidikan yang agak rendah, maka itu demi masa depannya dia mencari kekuatan dan pindah ke sekolah baru, yang letaknya lebih jauh dari rumahya, tapi masih di Konoha. Mungkin memang bagus kalau seorang anak ingin memajukan prestasinya, Sasuke juga tidak terlalu mementingkan di sekolah baru nanti ada temannya atau tidak, menurutnya itu hanya bonus. Dan inilah, memang benar benar dia tidak dapat bonus itu di sini. Disorganisasi teman sekelas, proses sosialisasi yang tidak sempurna.

Kalau sebelumnya istirahat makan siang Sasuke akan dikerumuni anak anak, terutama perempuan untuk makan siang bersama, tapi sekarang tidak, situasinya terbalik. Sebenarnya ingin dia pergi ke kantin atau keliling melihat lihat, sudah 1 minggu lebih ini sebenarnya dia belum mengeksplor pengetahuannya tentang sekolah, tapi rasanya malas sekali, berjalan sendiri keluar, rasanya FA banget. Sebelumnya dia juga tidak pernah bawa bekal, karena biasanya dapat dari orang orang. Sasuke akhrinya hanya bisa termenung di mejanya yang paling mojok dan dipojok itu, akhirnya setelah bermenit menit dia menyenderkan kepala pada meja, dia mengangkatnya dan mulai mengeluarkan buku buku dari kolong meja, buku pelajaran. Pada dasarnya, Sasuke memang pintar, dia tidak kewalahan mengejar pelajaran di Vibishana, hanya saja dia menyadari dengan cepat, yang pintar itu bukan hanya dia saja di sini. Kalau biasanya dia dapat 90 yang lain heboh, di sini ada 10 orang lebih yang mendapat nilai yang sama atau lebih. Saingannya bertambah banyak.

Membosankan. Hanya satu kata itu saja, Sasuke juga bingung mau belajar pelajaran apa, yang dipilihnya, matematika. Dibukanya lembaran lembaran itu, tangannya tidak berhenti, sekalinya berhenti di sebuah halaman, dilihatnya sebentar, lalu ditutup lagi. Alias nggak belajar ujung ujungnya. Sasuke memandang seisi kelas, kalau hubungan anak kelas dengan yang lain sih kelihatannya baik baik saja, mereka ngobrol dan berinteraksi layaknya teman sekelas yang normal. Sasuke juga bukan orang tipe yang akan memulai berkenalan duluan, dia tidak mencari cari bonus yang berupa teman itu, dan tidak ada anak anak yang mendekatinya juga, tidak terjadi kontak sosial.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, dia berjalan pergi dari sana keluar kelas, dan diam diam anak anak dari belakangnya melihatgerak geriknya dengan tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan. Sekolah ramai sekali saat istirahat, anak anaknya banyak yang keluar, sudah pasti. Karena bosan juga hari ini, Sasuke ingin berkeliling sekitar, sendiri saja. Dilihatnya wajah anak anak Vibishana begitu asing, wajar saja, begitu juga mungkin dengan tatapan mereka terhadap Sasuke, mereka pasti tidak pernah melihatnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke belum tau pasti dia akan melangkahkan ke mana kaki ini. Kalau ketemunya belokan, maka dia akan berbelok, dia juga tidak tau di mana sesungguhnya letak kantin atau fasilitas sekolah lain berada. Berjalan seperti ini, dalam hatinya, seperti orang yang kebingungan, tersesat. Konyol kalau dia kembali ke kelas sekarang, berjalan belum sampai 20 meter juga, tidak punya kepentingan juga, sih. Sasuke meninggalkan koridor dan berjalan ke pinggir lapangan yang dibatasi oleh pagar yang menjulang tinggi. Mata hitamnya yang dapat memantulkan gambar seperti kaca riben itu melihat anak anak laki laki yang bermain sepak bola di panas terik seperti siang ini. Itu mengingatkannya akan masa di SMP 1, dulu Sasuke juga sering melakukan permainan olahraga seperti sepak bola.

DUNG!

Sasuke diam di tempat, dia lalu membuang nafas lega, tadi ada bola yang datang ke arahnya, untung saja ada pagar. Merasa dirinya mulai terancam, Sasuke segera meninggalkan tempat dan kembali ke kelas saja.

Renungannya yang lain adalah, sekolah di sini, apa tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik, ya? Kalau dulu bisa jadi orang yang populer, bisa menjadi seauatu hal yang menarik. Sudah, sudah, Sasuke berusaha membuang pikiran itu, tujuan dia datang ke sekolah ini untuk belajar, belajar yang lebih baik, sisanya hanya bonus.

Kerugian paling besar yang diterima Sasuke karena pengacuhan dirinya ini adalah tertinggal. Karena tidak ada komunikasi antara anak anak kelas dengannya, kadang kadang kalau bukan Sasuke yang bertanya duluan maka dia yang akan tertinggal. Seperti mengumpulkan tugas kali ini, tentu, dia akan bertanya soal yang penting penting saja, dia terlambat, yang lainnya sudah diberikan pada guru sepertinya, Sasuke menghela, posisinya di sini semakin tidak mengenakan. Terbaca juga saat Sasuke bertanya pada anak kelas, misalnya tadi, ke mana mengumpulkan buku, jawaban anak kelas yang entah siapa namanya ini sangat seperti malas menjawab atau sebaiknya tidak usah menjawab saja, suaranya juga pelan sekali. Itu adalah kode keras, bahwa posisi Sasuke di sini sangat tidak diterima, untuk beberapa orang yang ditanyainya, dan mungkin juga dengan yang lain.

Buku itu bisa dikumpulkan ke kelas 9-3, Sasuke cepat cepat menuruni tangga walau dia ragu, sekolah ini sudah sepi karena sudah waktunya pulang, apa masih ada anak yang tersangkut di kelas? Dirinya berjalan perlaan sambil mencari di mana kelas 9-3 itu, ketemu, tidak terlalu jauh. Dan begitu ditengok, sepi, kelasnya saja yang pulangnya belakangan sudah pulang semua. Langit sudah sore walau cerah, sengatan mataharinya begitu khas. Akhirnya dia pergi ke ruang guru sekalian, biar jelas.

Pulangnya naik bus, memang jauh dari rumah, saat di SMP 1 Sasuke bisa pulang jalan kaki padahal. Selama di sini, Sasuke banyak melakukan perbandingan memang, dari berbagai aspek, seperti aspek keterjangkauan seperti ini. Dilihatnya jalanan dari halte, banyak kendaraan yang lewat, tapi itu bukan bus yang dinantinya. Menunggu busnya memang agak lama atau terkadang lama beneran, apalagi saat Sasuke pulang lebih lama seperti ini. Dirinya hanya bisa menikmati hari hari di Vibishana entah itu susah atau senang, walau sampai saat ini belum ada yang menyenangkan.

"Anak Vibishana, ya?"

Sasuke merasa terpanggil dari samping, berhubung pengelihatannya dari tadi hanya terus ke jalan. Dia menoleh pelan dan nggak sedikitpun mengibaskan rambutnya yang emo itu, ditemukannya sosok yang mencurigakan baginya, berseragam khas Vibisaha seperti dirinya, Sasuke lalu menatap ke mata orang asing ini yang biru berlian menyala. Anak itu agak kagok ditatap Sasuke, mungkin tatapan Sasuke yang tidak mengenakan berhubung juga dengan pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab. Anak ini tidak pernah dilihat Sasuke dan sepertinya bukan dari kelasnya juga.

"Ya, ada apa?" Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menjawab, ya, memangnya kenapa atau ya, memangnya ada urusan atau ya, memangnya masalah? Tapi itu sepertinya terlalu tidak sopan.

"Oh, sama, dong," kata anak laki laki itu sambil sedikit tersenyum, dalam pikiran Sasuke anak ini bodoh sekali, siapapun bisa melihatnya karena dia mengenakan seragam Vibishana dengan tulisan 'VIBISHANA' caps semua di bet yang terpasang di kantong. Sudahlah, ini basa basi, namanya.

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan, seperti sikapnya yang sudah sudah. Dia juga tidak bisa langsung akrab dan mengobrol seharian dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya langsung, DOC banget. Dia memandang kembali jalanan.

"Kelas berapa..?" Interupsi lagi.

"9-1."

"Aku 9-3, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu, kamu anak baru?"

"Ya."

"Oh, jadi kamu anak baru dari 9-1 yang itu, ya."

Jeda sebentar. Sasuke melirik anak itu dari sudut matanya, memangnya kenapa dengan 9-1? Itu pertanyaan dalam hatinya.

"Memangnya setiap hari pulang lewat sini?"

"Ya."

"Kok, kita baru bertemu kali ini, ya, padahal aku juga setiap hari lewat sini."

Pembicaraan antara mereka berdua sangat kontras, yang satu sepertinya enggan yang satu impresif. Mereka berdua lupa menanyakan nama sepertinya.

Bus datang dan mengubah segalanya, Sasuke naik kedalamnya, begitu juga dengan anak yang tadi berbicara dengannya. Dilihatnya kosong, banyak tempat duduk yang kosong, Sasuke keduluan dengan anak itu, dia sudah mengambil tempat duduk. Akhirnya Sasuke mencari tempat duduk yang lain, mereka berjauhan, entah kenapa hanya saja dia ingin menjauhi anak itu. Mungkin moodnya sedang tidak enak, atau memang sifat aslinya begitu.

Perjalanannya agak jauh dan Sasuke bertaruh kalau anak itu akan turun lebih dulu dari pada dirinya. Sasuke selalu mencoba untuk tidur di bus, maksudnya memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk istirahat.

Matanya terbuka sedikit, dan seperti biasa perasaan lemas (males) yang selalu menghampiri saat baru bangun, bis yang jalannya agak gujlak-gajluk menggoyang kesadarannya, pandangan di depan masih samar dan buram, beberapa saat kemudian, saat kesadarannya mulai bangkit, dirasakannya sebuah sensasi yang begitu lain. Kepalanya pusying, sekujur tubuhnya sakit, dan perasaan lemas sesungguhnya karena sistem organ, yang tergaggu, kesimpulannya adalah dia jatuh sakit. Tapi Sasuke tetap tenang dan tabah sepertinya, mengingat kondisi dia masih ada di perjalanan, belum lagi turun dari bis dan jalan lagi jauh, baru sampai ke rumah. Dia hanya bisa bersabar sambil menahannya, menguatkan diri sendiri. Diliriknya ke jalanan, sebentar lagi dia akan turun, baiklah. Lagipula ada apa gerangan ini dengan badannya, sepertinya belakangan ini Sasuke tidak melakukan sesuatu yang melelahkan sekali.

Bus berhenti di halte pemberhentian, dengan langkah yang agak lamban, Sasuke membawa dirinya dan tas, berdiri, berjalan, dan keluar dari bus. Setelah keluar, dia duduk dulu di halte tersebut, untuk sejenak.

Karena sikapnya yang kayaknya letoy banget, seseorang bertanya, "Eh, kamu akan naik bis lagi..?" Sasuke menoleh, mendongak ke atas. Anak itu lagi, berdiri di depannya. Dia sempat terlupakan. Ah, dia menanyakan pertanyaan, lagi, padahal situasinya lagi tidak enak begini. Beberapa detik ke depan pun, rasanya Sasuke malas atau tidak sanggup menjawab.

"Hei, kau?" Kata anak laki laki itu. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke untuk melihatnya lebih jauh, no, jaraknya deket banget, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dengan menunduk.

"Huh, aku tidak dihiraukan."

"Aku tidak naik bis lagi, kau pulang saja duluan," anak itu memaksa, akhirnya Sasuke menjawab, dengan nada suara yang lebih kecil, karena kondisinya.

"Oh, terus kenapa.."

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, kau pulang saja duluan," kau pulang saja duluan, kau pulang saja duluan. Pertanyaan anak itu belum terselesaikan, tapi Sasuke bisa membacanya. Oh, terus kenapa kau masih diam di sini? Pasti berbunyi seperti itu, walau pertanyaannya berbelit belit dan menyelidik, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa jengkel sekarang. Perasaan lesu dan berat itu menahannya.

"Serius, kamu sakit?" Laki laki itu menundukan badannya lalu memegang lengan Sasuke, '_Apa apaan anak inii..?!_' Sasuke langsung menepis tangannya dengan kasar, ya, kondisi itu akan terjadi kalau Sasuke sehat, tapi tidak sekarang, berterima kasihlah sama authornya. Tangan anak itu lalu merambat ke tangan Sasuke, yah, lumayan lama juga untuk merasakan sensasinya. "Sakit sungguhan ternyata!"

Pada dasarnya, Sasuke makin lemas, tidak peduli, pasrah sekarang, dia tidak berpikir dirinya akan marah, atau menganggap anak di depannya ini bertindak terlalu jauh, atau menepis tangannya, kondisinya sepertinya makin memburuk. Sasuke tidak bertatapan dengan anak itu, karena wajahnya tertutup rambut yang emo itu menunduk. Tapi tiba tiba yang emo itu tersibak, tangan seseorang-lah pelakunya, milik laki laki blonde yang asing yang perhatian. "Hei?" Katanya untuk memastikan keadaan Sasuke masih sadar sekarang.

Mata Sasuke yang ditatap laki laki itu yang tadi tertutup membuka perlahan, "Kau pulang saja duluan," kata Sasuke, lagi. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat, walau Sasuke hilang kuasanya sekarang, tertera jelas pada wajahnya yang makin pucat, sementara laki laki yang masih asing ini terus menatapnya dengan serius, dan wajahnya ceria sekali, mata mereka juga kontras, untungnya halte itu sepi dan lingkungan sekitarnya juga sepi karena sudah dekat dengan perumahan, lagipula mulai gelap sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa, tapi," anak yang hingga pembicaraan yang keberapa ini masih belum diketahui namanya mengambil langkah untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Aku akan menunggu hingga kau pulih di sini."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, entahlah, apa yang akan dilakukan anak laki laki itu, sudah diperingatkan 2 kali juga, bodo amat.

"O iya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto," katanya seraya menoleh, oh, jadi namanya Naruto.

Sasuke masih menundukan kepalanya, dan menyembunyikan ekspressinya, ini misterius sekaligus membahayakan, kalau dia tiba tiba saja pingsan dan jatuh. "Kalau kamu sudah merasa baikan, bilang padaku, ya," kata Naruto harap harap cemas. Dia lalu menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Sasuke, sebenarnya untuk mengecek keadaannya apakah benar benar panas.

Ini seperti alaram yang langsung membangunkannya untuk segera benar benar bangun dan dertindak agar skinship ini tidak terlalu jauh nantinya, Sasuke berdiri dengan segera, total, tangan Naruto otomatis terlepas dari dahinya. "Ya, aku mau pulang sekarang," katanya, Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari halte itu, tapi sebelum terlalu jauh dia menoleh ke belakang "Terima kasih," dengan agak datar, lalu dia kembali berjalan ke depan.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari lari kecil dari belakang, siapa pelakunya sepertinya bisa ditebak. Sasuke menoleh ke sampingnya dan ada anak itu, Naruto. "Hm.. maaf, ya tadi mungkin aku berlebihan," katanya tiba tiba. Sasuke yang kesadarannya mulai pulih dan berjalannya lambat, mulai berfikir, ya, dia lumayan jauh juga bagi seorang Sasuke untuk menatapnya deket bener, memegang tangannya, lalu dahinya dalam porsi orang yang baru ditemui perama kali. Tapi rasanya dia tidak berterima kasih sekali kalau malah mengomelinya.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar, sementara Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa apa. Terus, hening. Lalu tiabalah pada persimpangan, mereka berpisah. Naruto lurus, sementara Sasuke belok ke kanan.

"Hei!" Sebuah panggilan tiba tiba terdengar dari belakangnya, baru saja Sasuke berpisah dengan Naruto, atau merasa tenang sedikit, belum sampai 10 meter. Sasuke menoleh dan menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Dadah!" Katanya dengan ceria, hanya itu saja. Sasuke lalu mengangkat tangannya sebelah, tak melambai, dengan ekspressi yang sepertinya tidak bisa diubah, datar.

Saat Sasuke beristirahat di kamarnya untuk memulihkan keadaan jadi benar benar fit total, dia berfikir, jadi sekarang dia punya teman, ya, ya.. bisa dibilang teman walau dari kelas lain. Tunggu, kata 'kelas lain' itu mengingatkannya pada.. berarti apa hanya kelasnya saja yang begitu padanya, bahkan ada anak kelas lain yang langsung akrab padanya. Hanya anak anak kelasnya yang mengasingkannya. Ya, ada apa dengan itu sebenarnya? Apa memang mereka sekelas itu memiliki phobia pada anak baru, apa 1 kelas itu tidak ada yang ramah sedikit saja seperti Naruto? Sasuke hening sejenak. Apa ini, dia mencemaskan sesuatu dengan berlebihan, walau ini hanya kemungkinan saja. Apa ini hanya karena dia bertemu dengan Naruto? Dirinya mungkin terlalu banyak berpikir sekarang. Entahlah, tapi bagaimanapun juga Sasuke menaruh sedikit prasangka pada kelasnya sendiri, bahwa, sepertinya ada motif di balik kenapa dirinya diacuhkan, di luar itu semua, ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya.

Karena sekarang sudah tau Naruto itu siapa dan dari kelas mana, mereka jadi sering bertemu, ditambah dengan permintaan Naruto untuk agar mereka pulang bersama setiap harinya, ya, mereka jadi terlihat makin akrab. Bahkan anak anak kelas Naruto sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi dengan Sasuke yang sering datang ke kelasnya. Sebaliknya, Sasuke pun mulai mengetahui nama anak anak kelas 9-3, seperti Tenten, Lee, Kiba, dan Choji. Hari hari Sasuke pun rasanya jadi tidak terlalu hambar sekarang. Bonus, bonus.

"Cari Naruto, ya?" Seorang perempuan tiba tiba muncul dari balik pintu, tapi untuknya, Sasuke tidak mengetahui namanya.

"Iya."

Begitulah, anak anak kelas 9-3 kalau melihat Sasuke ke kelasnya, pasti mencari Naruto.

"Nama-mu siapa?" Sementara menunggu Naruto yang belum keluar juga, perempuan itu mengisi waktu.

"Uchiha Sasuke," seperti biasa, yah, tepat sasaran, singkat dan padat jawabannya.

"Hm? Dari kelas berapa?" Nama anak anak yang lumayan populer akan banyak dikenal orang, misalnya hingga ke kelas yang lain. Tapi, perempuan berambut merah muda ini sepertinya tidak pernah mendengar nama Sasuke sebelumnya.

"9-1."

"Aku tidak pernah dengar di 9-1 ada murid yang namanya seperti itu."

'_Anak baru,_' bathin Sasuke. Pasalnya, seperti awal pertemuannya dengan Naruto, orang orang sepertinya sangat asing dengan dirinya.

"Dia anak baru itu," Naruto tiba tiba muncul dari belakang, Sakura langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oh, pengganti dia, ya?"

Ha? Apa maksudnya? Pengganti? Sepertinya ini menyangkut dirinya, Sasuke jadi ingin tau.

Naruto melihat kalau ada Sasuke, "Nah, ada apa Sasuke?"

"Maaf, apa aku boleh tau, tadi maksud kalian aku menggantikan siapa?"

Sakura agak terdiam awalnya, lalu dia menatap wajah Sasuke yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tau. "Ahaha, tentu saja boleh, ayo, masuk saja, jangan di depan pintu."

Sebenarnya agak tidak enak masuk masuk ke kelas orang lain, apalagi situasinya sedang ramai begini, istirahat, Sasuke hanya mengikuti dari belakang ke mana 2 orang ini akan duduk.

"Memangnya Sasuke belum pernah dengar sebelumnya? Atau diberi tau?" Naruto yang memulai pembicaraan duluan.

"Belum."

"Hmm.. padahal ini lumayan heboh juga gossipnya," kata Sakura. Naruto duduk di atas meja, gayanya memang rokes, Sakura duduk di kursi, sementara Sasuke tetap berdiri saja.

"Mungkin, kamu bisa bersekolah di sini karena sebenarnya ada yang meninggal 1 orang, dari 9-1 itu," kata Naruto, "Dia meninggal karena over dossis."

Tidak ada yang terpikirkan dalam benak Sasuke, hanya sekedar 'oh' saja. Dia kira awalnya tadi ada sesuatu yang benar benar serius, tapi hanya berita kebenaran yang tidak begitu penting dan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya tentang kenapa dia bisa masuk ke sini. Sasuke bukanlah tipe seseorang yang terlalu menghebohkan sesuatu atau cenderung percaya pada hal hal mistis.

"Yah, tapi sudahlah Sasuke, biarkanlah arwahnya tenang ke Nirwana!" Naruto bermaksud untuk menghibur mungkin, agar Sasuke tidak takut, sebenarnya tidak sama sekali.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau kuberi tau juga, kamu pasti tidak mengenalnya," tutur Sakura, bukannya dia bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya, dia sejujur jujurnya berpikir seperti itu.

"Jadi, Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa ke sini..?"

Setelah mengetahui dia adalah seorang 'pengganti' Sasuke biasa saja, bahkan untuk berfikir apa karena dia menggantikan seseorang yang mati jadi dia diacuhkan di kelas? Karena baginya kalau itu memang alasannya sangat bodoh, memangnya yang membuat anak yang entah siapa namanya itu mati adalah dia? Sasuke juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya atau merasa anak anak kelasnya ini sangat membosankan pun sekarang tidak begitu. Sasuke dan kelasnya saling mengacuhkan diri masing masing. Mungkin seharusnya saja dia masuk ke 9-3 dan bergabung dengan anak anak yang lebih menyenangkan.

Sasuke, duduk di paling pojok dan selalu mojok di sana, sayangnya di sampingnya tidak ada jendela besar dengan hordeng panjang yang menyibak nyibak ketika angin datang serta menyediakan pemandangan langit biru, di sebelahnya hanya ada tembok. Dia sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas kali ini, tugas geografi, karena sengaja dia ngebut mengerjakannya dari anak anak yang lain karena ingin bersantai, tapi jadi bosan juga. Iseng iseng, dirnya melihat ke kolong meja yang gelap, dan meraba raba ada apa di sana, apa ada harta karun atau sampah, tapi maniknya melihat ke bawah kolong meja, ada denda aneh yang tertempel di permukaan bawah mejanya. Dikiranya benda itu mudah copot, tetapi setelah digoyangkan beberapa kali dengan sedikit tenaga, tidak mau lepas.

Dari plastik, seperti benda kotak kecil putih, saat menggoyangnya, Sasuke merasa permukaanya tidak rata dan memiliki beberapa celah seperti lubang ventilasi. Sasuke langsung menengok pada meja sebelahnya, apakah yang lain memiliki benda yang sama sama tertempel di bawah meja, sepertinya tidak. Pikirannya lalu mengarah pada, mungkin pemilik bangku ini sebelumnya, karena dia sendiri tidak pernah iseng seperti ini lagipula benda apa ini sebenarnya. Pemilik bangku sebelumnya, mungkin anak yang sudah mati itu? Bisa jadi.

Akhrinya Sasuke mulai mengacuhkan benda asing itu dan tidak menanggapinya dengan serius.

Tidak ada, benda asing itu tidak ada lagi di baawah mejanya, sebenarnya hanya sekilas terlihat. Sasuke jadi curiga, apa ada anak lain yang mengambilnya, tapi itu memangnya benda apa sebenarnya? kamera tersembunyi atau alat penyadap? Sasuke mulai berfikiran macam macam karena pengaruh terlalu banyak menonton film action dan main game action, dia menghentikan pemikiran konyol itu karena kalau memang benar juga, selama 9 jam dia duduk di sini, dia mau bicara apa dan melakukan hal apa? Apakah itu penting? Kalau kamera tersembunnyi juga, kenapa diletakkan di titik mati?

Sudahlah, mungkin hanya benda biasa. Tidak ada yang perlu dicurigai.

Sasuke bingung sendiri, baru kali ini dia mengalami remedial (sepanjang sejarah kelas 3), menyedihkan memang kalau kita sedang berada di bawah, dan sepertinya ini disebabkan oleh kinerja (?) Sasuke yang menurun. Pasalnya, nilainya sangat parah, baginya, 40, memang agak sulit soal kali itu, tapi seingatnya dia tidak terlalu kepayahan dalam mengerjakan soal tersebut hingga mendapat nilai di bawah 5. Seperti ada yang salah. Entahlah, sepertinya Sasuke saja yang sebenarnya tidak belajar dengan baik, atau dia terlalu kelelahan di sini dan menyalahkan keadaan. Singkat kata, dia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran di sini karena level dirinya masih rendah, dia terbiasa di SMPN 1 yang levelnya masih rendah. Sasuke hanya bisa mengacak ngacak rambutnya sendiri sambil memikirkan soal nilai, dan memandangi kertas di tangannya yang mulai lecek itu, nanti istirahat makan siang dia harus menjalani remedi tersebut. Sepertinya anak anak yang lain dikelasnya tidak ada yang remedial, hanya dialah seorang. Karena dalam sejarahnya dia adalah orang yang pintar, dia lumayan syok mendapatinya.

"Nilai Matematikamu berapa?" Nyess... Sasuke tidak bisa menjawabnya, tidak, itu sangat menyiksa. Sementara Naruto yang berjalan di sebelahnya masih sangat mengharapkn jawaban. Ada angin apa anak ini tumben sekali bertanya pelajaran.

"Yah, seperti itu-lah," dia menutupi nilainya, Naruto menilai, pasti ada yang tidak beres, seperti nilai kecil.

"Ah, berapa? Sebutkan saja! Bagaimanapun juga, pasti nilai-ku lebih rendah dari Sasuke! Tidak perlu malu!" Tapi sepertinya Naruto sangat ingin tau bagaimana nilai seorang, ini menyesakkan, padahal sudah ditolak juga, Sasuke jadi ingin tidak pulang bersama dengan anak berambut blonde itu.

"Aku remedial."

Naruto kicep, hanya satu, terkejut. Yang dipikirkannya adalah ternyata Sasuke tidak sepintar yang dia bayangkan. Karena sebenarnya sejauh ini mereka berdua tidak mengetahui kemampuan masing masing, atau mendiskusikan hal soal pelajaran, yang dibicarakan hanya hal hal yang tidak penting saja. "Oh, hahahah! Aku juga, remedial."

Pengakuan yang bagus, Sasuke merasa kalau bukan hanya dia yang mengalami perasaan ini. Walau sebenarnya tidak juga karena dia masih syok, sementara Naruto tetap terlihat girang saja. "Hampir separuh kelasku, remedial."

Tatapan tidak percaya Sasuke langsung mengarah pada Naruto, serius? "Hm.. anak kelas 3-1 memang pinter-pinter, sih, dari dulu seperti itu, berbeda dengan kelas yang lain."

'_Oh, jadi.._' Sasuke baru mengetahuinya. Ternyata dirinya bisa masuk ke kelas yang bagus, yah, syukurlah, tapi itu juga berkat ada seseorang yang meninggal di sana, jadi dia bisa mengambil kesempatan dari bangku kosong itu.

Kalau dipikir pikir juga, 1 bulan ini dia masih banyak tidak mengetahui soal kelasnya sendiri, malah lebih mengenal kelas orang lain. Jujur saja, Naruto pasti akan cerita soal kelasnya, seperti anak anak di kelasnya seperti apa, soal rengking, dan guru-guru di kelasnya, seolah olah saja dia adalah anak 3-3. Apa sebaiknya begini saja? kadang kadang saat memasuki 3-3 karena ada keperluan, Sasuke brfikir juga, apa tidak apaa apa ini, dirinya yang bukan kelas 3-3 bisa masuk seenaknya, malah lumayan mengenal murid murinya, dan tau soal cerita ceritanya. Entahlah, sepertinya anak 3-3 tidak keberatan dengan itu, sepertinya anak anak kelas mereka baik baik semua, hal yang seperti ini, selalu, membuat Sasuke membandingkan kembali kelasnya dengan kelas orang lain. Walau tidak begitu terfokus, ini hanya sebagai pembanding kalau mungkin hanya kelasnya saja yang aneh.

"Bagaimana sekolahnya..?" Kenapa, kenapa semua orang sepertinya, menanyakan tentang sekolah Sasuke saat dirinya sedang mendapat nilai yang jelek itu? Pandangan Sasuke langsung singit pada kakaknya, baru juga masuk dan melepas sepatu, tiba tiba dirinya dicegat. Itachi pun heran dengannya.

Sasuke melewati Itachi begitu saja, "Buruk, buruk sekali, nii-chan."

Dia berjalan ke dalam ruang tamu, membanting tasnya begitu saja, lalu duduk di sofa. Itachi masih melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang agak kurang baik itu dari tempatnya, memang belakangan ini Sasuke terlihat selalu lelah saat sepulang sekolah, sebenarnya Itachi tidak tau betul apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sekolah adiknya, tapi kita semua tau Sasuke sekarang berada di level yang lebih tinggi.

"Itu bukannya keinginanmu sendiri untuk sekolah di sana?" kata Itachi.

Sasuke melirik Itachi dari sofa, "Siapa yang mengeluh?" , "Aku juga tidak kesusahan sekolah di sana."

Fake, nilai Matematikanya ancur juga.

* * *

Bagaimana? Kalau responnya bagus, akan saya lanjutkan ^^ sampaikan lewat reviuw, yah.

Yey, saya bisa move on sekarang #nggak kenapa napa juga sih sebenernya.

Yup. Saya baru di fandom ini

* * *

GOD BLESS~


	2. Chapter 2 Makin

Pengacuhan Anak Baru now available in chapter 2, tags: Pengacuhan Anak baru ch. 2, Pengacuhan Anak Baru ch.2 : Makin, Pengacuhan Anak Baru chapter terbaru, Pengacuhan Anak Baru lastest update, time of update, update every month on 13th, chapter 2 summary, see previous chapter, Om Howa, Om, Howa, contact Om, Lightsho-ai, Mystery slowly but not too sure, Naruto, Indonesian, Mystery, Sasuke .U, Pengacuhan Anak Baru by Om Howa, Pengacuhan Anak Baru ©2014 Om howa all right reserved first published in 2014.

* * *

_**Disclaimer **_– Masashi Kishimoto

_**Rated**_ – T 12. Harap bimbing anak anda yang masih di bawah umur dalam membaca fic ini.

_**Genre**_ – Mystery, Friendship, School-life (kalo tersedia di ffn).

_**Summary**_ – C2: Makin. Uang Sasuke hilang dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit, hilangnya di kelas pula, kelas 3-1 yang mengacuhkannya, "Apa aku boleh–" tanggapan anak anak 3-1 pasti buruk! Warn Light sho-ai. "Bantu apa?" "Menjauh! Menjauh!"

_**Kode Merah**_ (sabda Skipper : "_Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya.._") - OOC-DOC, CCD, AU, cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Mystery kacau, Friendship di kelas main chara nggak ada, authornya ngelawak dikit dikit, mungkin agak LIGHT shonen-ai, dan lagi miss type serangkai bersarang di sini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Saarne Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke Naruto archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal, takutnya abis baca ini langsung nggak normal. Bahasa nggak formal terdeteksi : 50%. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi, jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

Pengacuhan Anak Baru :

Case 2

Makin

* * *

Ide Produk

Ho-Wah

(Mourice : dan seterusnya, hore semua… *tampang malesin*)

* * *

'_Klepto!_'

Kata dasar dari sebuah penyakit bernama Kleptomaniac, penderita berkecenderungan untuk mengambil barang seseorang dengan alasan awal meminjam tapi tidak pernah dikembalikan, mencuri, sweep, atau sebenarnya memang otak maling. Apa benar sebenarnya di kelas 3-1 yang anaknya pintar pintar ini ada kleptonya, dan Sasuke yang menjadi sasarannya sekarang? Tidak, tidak mungkin, jangan kalap dulu tiba tiba berteriak teriak dan menuduh orang di depan sana, apalagi hubunganmu tidak bagus dengan seisi kelas ini, ingin diusir dan kembali ke SMPN 1?

Tapi ke mana barang barang itu hilang?

Kejadian barang barang hilang ini terus berkelanjutan, awalnya hanya benda benda kecil seperti penghapus, pensil, lalu mulai merambah ke buku tulis, lalu buku pelajaran, dan sekarang uang, mungkin esok hari nanti bisa jadi nyawa Sasuke yang hilang tiba tiba dan Sasuke sendiri tidak menyadarinya, dan siapa yang mencuri nyawanya? Masalah ini makin serius.

TELEDOR, CLUMSY.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam termenung, di tempatnya yang mojok dan dipojok. Untungnya, dia tidak menaruh semua uang bulanan ini di tas, dan hanya separuhnya saja. Sasuke berfikir berulang kali kalau tadi, tuh seharusnya dia buru buru membayarnya tidak usah menunggu hingga istirahat, Sasuke berfikir kenapa tidak orang tuanya saja yang datang untuk membayar, Sasuke berfikir, kenapa uangnya tidak semuanya saja dibawa dan tidak ditinggalkan di tas? Berfikir kalau seharusnya begini, begitu untuk beberapa saat yang lalu adalah hal yang sia sia. Lalu meyakinkan diri kalau ingatannya benar dan tidak menjatuhkan uang itu di suatu tempat, atau tertinggal di rumah.

Dia tidak bisa terima sekarang, sekarang pandangannya menjerumus kepada semua anak yang berlalu lalang di kelas, tidak semua anak anak ada di kelas saat istirahat, tapi cukup jumlah untuk bertanya kepada mereka, mengintimidasi, mengancam, menggeledah mereka.

Yakin? Apakah nanti kau tidak akan dipandang sebagai orang yang tiba tiba datang dengan masalah dan mencurigai seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak melakukan apa apa? Kau punya masalah? Masbuloh.

Sasuke sebenarnya ragu juga, ada pertimbangan ini itu, ini itu, inginnya dilaporkan langsung kepada guru, tapi sekarang lingkungan yang paling dasarnya adalah kelas ini, kelas yang penuh kebusukan ini. Tanyakan saja, anggaplah ini seperti SMP 1 saat dulu anak anaknya begitu terbuka dan saling berbagi satu sama lain! Sasuke berusaha mengirimkan pikiran pikiran positif yang mendorongnya untuk beraksi.

"Hei!"

Kelas langsung sunyi, semua pandangan langsung menuju kepada seorang laki laki emo yang berdiri sendiri di depan kelas. Panggilan itu mematahkan semua obrolan, aktivitas, dan merenggut perhatian.

Sasuke merasa sedikit terintimidasi dengan banyaknya bola mata yang menyerangnya, tapi pandangannya terus menatap ke depan. "Uangku hilang, aku tidak bermaksud menuduh kalian semua, tapi apa ada yang menemukannya?" Sasuke sudah mencoba sebaik mungkin yang dia bisa, walau nadanya masih konstan seperti karakternya, datar, lurus, dan terarah.

Hening, wlau perhatian rasanya berhasil didapatkan, tapi mereka masih hanya terdiam sambil menatap Sasuke, kacang, kacang mahal. Gagal sudah didapatkan Sasuke. Di sisi lain, ini seperti jawaban tidak ada yang melihatnya, atau tidak ada yang menemukannya, bagi Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, maaf, tapi apakah aku boleh menggeledah kolong meja kalian satu persatu?"

Anak anak langsung menunjukan reaksi, diantaranya mereka mulai ribut dan sepertinya membicarakan soal keputusan Sasuke. Mereka merasa privasinya terganggu? Atau apa? Tapi ini penyelidikan, bukan? Tidak seharunya kalian merasa takut –kalau memang tidak bersalah. Atau Sasuke yang memang lancang?

Beberapa sekon ke depan, dengan harapan akan dijawab setelah keributan ini berakhir, tidak juga. Sasuke tidak dihiraukan lagi, ini. Baiklah, sepertinya dia lagi yang harus memulai duluan.

"Apa aku boleh–"

"Kenapa tidak lapor pada guru saja?"

"Apakah kau harus mengacak-acak kolong meja kami?"

"Apa kau tidak percaya kalau tidak ada yang mencurinya di kelas ini..?"

KICEP!

Akhirnya, setelah sebulan berlalu, dipojokkan dan diasingkan, Sasuke direspon juga, akhirnya! Sayangnya, responnya buruk.

Pandangan anak anak –terlebih mereka yang langsung mengutarakan suara dengan lantang untuk menolak Sasuke, walau bola mata Sasuke hitam dan menutupi semua perasaannya, rasa kicep, kecewa, dibenci, dan takut, tetap saja ada. Akankah rasa benci pada anak anak 3-1 akan dirasakannya juga?

Kelas hening setelahnya, setelah Sasuke dibungkam, dirinya dengan langkah pelan penuh depresi dan penolakan beranjak dari pusat perhatian ke sarangnya di pojokkan, diiringi dengan pandangan anak anak yang menusuk dari depan dan belakang. Ini memang bukan tindakan yang bagus dari awal, sangat, sia sia, dan menyesal. Dari awal memang seharusnya melapor langsung ke Guru, atau tidak usah melakukan apa apa saja lebih baik.

"Maaf, tapi kehilangan uang bukan tanggung jawab sekolah,"

Sasuke tidak bisa marah, tidak bisa melemfar benda terdekat ke guru yang bahkan namanya belum Sasuke ketahui ini, menuntutnya? Keluar dari Vibishana saja. Dia hanya bisa berdiri sambil menatap wajah laki laki yang agak muda yang duduk di mejanya yang sederhana sambil mengumpat di dalam hatinya tentang berbagai kebencian, kecewa, frustasi, dan hal hal lain yang neghatif.

Walau itu sia sia juga,

Nggak apa apa, yang penting sudah mencobanya. Kita tidak akan tau sebelum mencobanya, dan ini bisa dijadikan pelajaran.

"Apa? Uangnya hilang?" Itachi bukannya tidak kedengaran, tapi dia tidak percaya atas kehilangan uang oleh adiknya. Ngomong ngomong, kenapa itachi nganggur terus, ya, dari chapter kemarin?

Sasuke tidak begitu berani menatap wajah Itachi sekarang, pandangannya agak tertunduk, jarak diantara mereka juga agak jauh. "Iya..."

Seperti yang anda sekalian bisa baca, Itachi memberi kode dengan tangan untuk memanggil Sasuke agar adiknya bisa ke sisinya lebih dekat. Sasuke sudah merasa tidak enak, banget, dia juga bisa membaca detik detik berikutnya dia akan diapakan, bagaimanapun juga dia mendekat ke Itachi.

"Duh!" kali ini, bukan hanya tojosan kedua jari Itachi, tetapi Sasuke disentil jidatnya, kode keras atas apa yang dilakukannya.

Itachi, masih dengan kerutan legendaris di wajahnya menatap Sasuke, sementara Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak mengusap dahinya. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" katanya dengan nada agak merajuk, merengek.

Itachi terdiam di awal, "Kalau begitu kenapa masih bisa kehilangan uang? Itu namanya masih seperti anak kecil."

Walau itu menyesal bilang ke abang, kakak, dan nii-chan sendiri dan malah diomelin.

Nggak apa apa, yang penting udah terbuka sama keluarga? Kakak.

* * *

Sudah dia rencanakan hari ini sepulang sekolah untuk mampir ke sebuah toko. Hari ini dia tidak pulang bersama dengan Naruto karena Sasuke tidak menemukannya. Toko apa? Toko xx yang menjual xx, karena Sasuke merasa terpukul atas kehilangannya kemarin, dia membuat sebuah rencana untuk tidak kehilangan lagi pada masa yang akan datang.

Sasuke tertarik dengan gembok kecil yang nggak lucu ini.

Sasuke melihat gembok itu sekali lagi, melihat label harganya. Untuk berjaga jaga, tidak, ini harus, Sasuke tidak lagi ingin kehilangan yang terpenting untuknya. Gembok ini bisa dipasangkan diantara 2 resleting tasnya untuk mengunci, walau dia tau dia akan sedikit membutuhkan waktu untuk memasang dan melepasnya, apalagi di kondisi yang kebakaran jenggot atau terburu buru. Sasuke pun menetapkan hati dan mengambil gembok yang masih dalam kemasan itu. Tapi dia tidak berfikir sampai bagaimana kalau dika kehilangan kuncinya, dan akhirnya dia harus menggunting tasnya.

"Hei, beli gembok buat apa..?" Refleknya, Sasuke langsung menoleh. Apa ini? Seorang SPG dengan suara laki laki menghampirinya.

'_Oh,_' respon pertama Sasuke saat melihat Naruto ada di belakangnya, gembok kecil yang masih dalam kemasan itu masih dalam genggamannya, "Untuk.. menggembok sesuatu.."

"You Don't Say, Sasuke."

Jujur saja sebenarnya Sasuke ingin merahasiakan ini dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Untuk dipasang di resleting tas," siapa yang nanya mau dipasang di mana? Naruto sendiri mulai tertarik dengan jawaban Sasuke yang setengah setengah ini, tertarik untuk lebih mengoreknya.

"Buat apa dipasang di tas? Memangnnya kamu setiap hari membawa uang satu tas penuh itu?" Pikiran orang orang ketika sesuatu digembok adalah, di dalam barang itu ada sesuatu yang penting. Naruto masih melihat gembok yang ada di tangan Sasuke dan Sasuke malah seolah menyembunyikannya dengan agak mengepalkan tangannya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas dengan agak berat, sedikit, dia lihat di depannya ini masih ada seorang anak dengan rasa kepo yang tinggi. "Ya.. uangku pernah hilang, dalam jumlah yang banyak."

"Hah..? Di kelas? Bagaimana carannya?!" Benar dugaan Sasuke, kalau dia menjawabnya, penyelidikan ini makin akan terus berlanjut, dan memang masih akan terus berlanjut. Yaudah, lah, yah.

"Ya, di kelas. Tapi kalau kau bertanya bagaimana caranya, aku juga tidak tau," kalau Sasuke tau, maka dia akan menggunakan Sharingan-nya untuk menyerang si klepto.

"Terus, bagaimana, ketemu tidak uangnya?"

"Sampai sekarang, tidak. Sekolah juga tidak bertanggung jawab."

#iya, liat juga, tuh si howa nggak bertanggung jawab, author males nulis narasi, dasar! Nggak usah idup, lo!

Mereka keluar bersama sama dari toko itu, entah apa yang dilakukan Naruto di sini Sasuke juga tidak tau dan tidak bertanya juga, yang lebih ganjil adalah dia tidak membeli apapun dari toko, lalu apa motif sebenarnya? Mereka juga tidak janjian akan ke mari. Sasuke tidak begitu tergugah untuk mewawancarai anak yang ada di sebelahnya ini. Diantara mereka masih sepi belum ada pembicaraan.

"Hey, Sasuke," kata Naruto tiba tiba, Sasuke lagsung menoleh ke samping dan memasang wajah bertanya.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu ini kita jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak, sebentar lagi ada pekan ulangan harian," wajah ceria Naruto, nadanya yang antusias, langsung dibalas cepat dengan suara yang tegas dan dingin. Naruto langsung merubah ekspressinya, seperti yahhh..

"Sasuke ini memang pintar banget, ya, yang dipikirkan hanya soal belajar.. dan belajar terus," maksud Naruto sebenarnya adalah memuji.

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya sebelah, "Pintar?" Ada reaksi lain dari Sasuke, Naruto makin serius menatapnya. "Kalau sudah pintar, justru seharusnya aku tidak perlu belajar lagi," bilang aja kalau nilai lu makin ancur belakangan ini makanya gaya belajar melee, atau lu berasa seneng banget dibilang pinter padahal nilainya terus merosok.

Naruto mulai memikirkan soal dirinya sendiri yang malas belajar dan memiliki masalah soal nilai akademik, kelihatannya ini terdengar seperti Sasuke sedang menceramahi Naruto. "Kalau begitu, Sasuke bantu aku, ya!"

"Bantu apa?" Omongan Naruto gaje.

"Belajar, ajari aku!"

Sebenarnya, Sasuke merasa senang karena kepintarannya berarti bisa diakui seseorang walau itu hanya Naruto. Tapi dia berpikir bagaimana kalau ada soal yang Sasuke tidak tau saat mengajari Naruto, Sasuke yang malah diajari Naruto karena sebenarnya dia yang lebih pintar, atau kalau saat mengajari Naruto bodohnya malah kelihatan banget, padahal dirinya sudah dipercayai sebagai orang yang bisa mengajar! Berbagai bayangan neghatif menggerayangi pikiran Sasuke, muncul atas ketakutannya sendiri. Arghh, kenapa jadi begini, sih? Seperti tidak pernah mengajari orang lain saja! "Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi.. minta ajari saja yang lain... yang lebih pintar dariku.."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi "Kita belajar bersama saja, lah, ya! Nanti kalau ada yang susah, kan bisa dikerjakan bersama sama! Ya? Ya? Ya!" Bagi Sasuke, ini sama saja. Energi Naruto yang antusias, impresif, dan, hebring itu mengerubuti Sasuke yang kelabu.

"Baiklah."

Bus langsung datang, berhenti, jawaban dari Sasuke mengubah segalanya.

Sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam, Sasuke masih banyak pikiran. Sepertinya dia memang terlalu banyak mikir, atau memang kepinteran jadi mikir mulu. Bayangan Sasuke soal mengajari teman, belajar bersama, kerja kelompok.. adalah..

Akhirnya nggak belajar, dan malah ngobrol, bercanda, dan, main masing masing. Yang bekerja paling hanya si A, sukur sukur si B juga mau ikut bantu, itu juga kalau disuruh. Pengalaman di SMP 1, menanamkan sebuah pola pikir belajar lebih baik dalam situasi yang tenang dan terisolasi, bahwa kalau ada tugas kelompok lebih baik dikerjakan oleh 1 orang saja, yang bisa dipercaya, yang aktif, dan peduli agar semuanya terkendali dan sesuai keinginan si A, daripada harus berteriak teriak memerintah si B, C, dan D haarus begini dan begitu, kalau mereka kerjanya benar, dan akhirnya malah berantakan. Tunggu dulu, ini hanya ada dirinya dan Naruto. Kenapa Sasuke seperti terlalu takut? Ada perasaan lain yang bermacam macam. Kenapa dari awal rasanya..

"Aku selalu ingin tau, loh, bagaimana caranya orang pintar itu belajar," maksudnya apa, nih? Naruto sebenarnya agak mengagetkan Sasuke dari lamunanya, terlebih, suaranya yang tiba tiba, dan posisinya di samping Sasuke, ah, dia sudah berani mendekat.

"Bagaimana caranya mereka belajar agar jadi orang pintar..?" walau pandangannya tidak menyerangnya, Kata kata Naruto yang seperti ini malah membuat Sasuke tambah menanamkan pikirannya kalau saat belajar bersama, mengajari, atau apalah itu bersama Naruto, dirinya harus benar benar prima, wibawanya orang pintar. Walau mereka lumayan dekat hingga saat ini, masih saja Sasuke tidak ingin menunjukan sisi jelek dirinya dan ingin orang orang menganggap dirinya selalu prima, sempurna, tidak ada minusnya.

* * *

"Hahhhh...! Panas sekali di luar!" Pintu utama dibuka dari luar.

Keluhan Naruto terdengar begitu keras, sambil dirinya berlari lari kecil ke dalam rumah, dengan agak segan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang sambil melirik lirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Pah, aku bawa teman, nih!"

Siapa sebenarnya bapaknya? Sosok ayah dari anak hyper ini?

Sasuke memandang ke arah yang dituju Naruto, ruang tengah, "Kayaknya nggak ada," bisik Naruto pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto tidak juga menemukannya, lalu dia melihat ke dapur yang ada di samping, dan memang bapaknya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Mau bersembunyi di mana memang sosok Minato yang sudah dewasa itu? Rumah Naruto secara teknis lebih kecil dari punya Sasuke, yang ada halaman belakang plus kolamnya itu.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke! Naik ke atas saja, yuk!" Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya, diiringi dengan langkah selanjutnya mmenuju tangga yang ada di depannya.

Belum menaiki tangga dan masih ada di belakang Naruto, "Misi, pah!" Sasuke melihat seorang ayah muda yang sedang mengepel tangga dan dilewati oleh Naruto dengan kata kata. Sebentar saja, orang yang memang ayahnya Naruto ini –wajah mereka mirip, hanya saja lelaki rajin ini jauh dan lebih jauh lagi lebih cakep daripada Naruto #authornye yang ngomong# menoleh pada Sasuke dan tersenyum, dia pastinya merasakan keberadaan yang lain.

Hanya dua langkah dari tangga ke kiri, itulah kamar Naruto, Sasuke dipersilahkan masuk olehnya. Biasa, sebuah set ranjang, lemari, dengan kesan agak berantakan khas Naruto –walau sebenarnya Naruto sempat membereskan kamarnya sebentar karena Sasuke akan datang- dan, aroma asing rumah orang. Naruto segera duduk di lantai tengah kamarnya dan mengajak Sasuke untuk melakukan hal yang sama, dan karena keterbatasan, tidak aadaa meja di sana.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk dan saling berhadapan dalam jarak yang cukup dekat, keheningan sempat terjadi.

"Jadi..?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan agak bingung.

"Yah, silahkan dimulai, Sasuke!"

Sasuke membawa sebuah tas kecil yang biasanya dibawa ketika les, mulai merogohnya lalu mengoyak isi di dalamnya dan dikeluarkan. Sedikit-sedikit, Sasuke kepo juga dan memandang ke penjuru ruangan yang sebenarnya tidak punya style tertentu itu. Naruto di depannya terlihat sudah sangat kelewat siap, tapi Sasuke tidak merasa yakin dengan kesiapannya, lihat saja beberapa sekon ke depan, apa yang terjadi.

Dilihat lagi buku apa yang dikeluarkannya di tangan, Sasuke tentunya tidak membawa semua mata pelajaran sekolah, hanya yang dia pikir sulit untuk Naruto saja, dan dia baru menyadari sekarang kalau _sebenarnya mau belajar apa?_ Dari pada bingung "... Kalau begitu.. apa pelajaran yang menurutmu susah?"

"Matematika, Kimia, ekonomi,.. Geografi, dan kemarin aku parah sekali saat Sejarah.." Naruto terlihat masih sedang berfikir apa lagi pelajaran yang susah, tidak disukai, males, baginya, Sasuke tidak bisa berkomentar apa apa dan hanya diam saja. Naruto lalu memandang wajah Sasuke lagi, sepertinya 'hanya' segitu saja pelajaran yang susah. Mungkin Naruto lebih baik masuk Bahasa jika SMA kelak.

"Lalu apa yang paling susah?"

"Matematika," love get! Sasuke sudah prepare untuk mata pelajaran yang paling legendaris nggak disukain ini. Sasuke segera menjamah buku matematika, itu buku tulis matematikanya yang berisi rangkuman pribadinya, sebenarnya.

"Susah di materi yang mana? Yang mana yang tidak bisa?" Kata Sasuke sambil membalik-balikan halaman buku.

"Semuanyaa!"

Wajah Sasuke langsung bermuka seperi WTF! Nih anak serius apa hanya bercanda saja? Tapi dilihat lagi, pandangan Naruto yang seperti orang yang tidak pernah serius itu. "Serius?"

"Serius, semuanya." Naruto menjawab jujur se-jujur jujurnya. Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke seolah tidak ada yang salah dengan yang diucapkannya, sedangkan Sasuke yang memiliki tingkat intelejensi lebih tinggi menganggap ini sangat salah. Kalau selama ini tidak ada materi yang dimengerti, bagaimana dia bisa belajar dan melanjutkan sekolah? Sasuke juga ingin jujur, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti Naruto, walau itu di SMP 1 yang gembel. Lalu untuk materi SKL yang ada 13 ini Sasuke mau dibayar berapa untuk privat 1 anak?

Sasuke hanya bisa berharap beberapa saat kedepan pengajaran ini tidak akan jadi membosankan, membosankan bagi Naruto karena itu anak nggak ngerti.

"Jadi sebenarnya, fungsi itu tinggal dimasukkan rumusnya saja, 'x'nya diganti dengan angka yang sudah ditentukan," wajah Sasuke terlihat begitu sabar, dan Naruto yang selalu memperhatikan dirinya dengan wajahnya yang tidak meyakinkan. Apa sebenarnya dia mengerti atau tidak, Sasuke ragu. Kadang kala Sasuke menengok ke jam di handphonenya –di kamar Naruto nggak ada jam- sudah jam berapa ini, karena sebenarnya dia sendiri masih ada urusan lain di rumah.

"Hoh, kalau yang masih dasar dasarnya saja, sih, aku tau!" Naruto terlihat sangat percaya diri dengan soal dari Sasuke, itu memang yang paling mendasar, kalau tidak bisa rasanya keterlaluan.

Memang, tidak ada yang aneh dengan kerja Naruto, tapi Sasuke yang memerhatikannya dari tadi merasa Naruto lama sekali mengerjakannya, walau dia lihat pensil itu terus bergerak. "Bisa tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bisa, bisa, ini aku sedang menghitung!" Manik Naruto yang biru menggugah tak bisa lepas dari angka angka yang sebenarnya nilainya sedikit tapi caranya ngeribetin. "Aku hanya... Rasanya untuk matematika otakku itu susah sekali bergeraknya!"

"Kalau itu hanya karena kau yang kurang latihan, iya 'kan? Kau malas?" Sasuke hits the bull'seye, Naruto hanya bisa nyengir karena memang benar begitu, Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar acuh.

"Mmmm... Sasuke, ini kok beda modelnya dengan yang tadi?" Naruto tiba tiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke di sebelahnya.

Sasuke segera melihat nomer yang dimaksud, "Apa? Ini hanya sedikit perubahan saja," santai banget jawabnya.

"Oh.. seperti apa, aku belum dijelaskan model yang seperti ini?"

Sasuke yang akan menjelaskan soal yang berbeda ini mulai merenggut pensil itu dari tangan Naruto untuk menggantikan Naruto yang tidak bisa melanjutkan soal, tapi Naruto tidak langsung menyerahkan pensilnya begitu saja. Sasuke memberi kode dengan tatapan lepaskan-sebelum-tanganmu-kupotong, akhirnya tangan mereka hanya bersentuhan saja dan tidak lepas juga. Sedetik kemudian, dengan tampang tak bersalah Naruto melepaskan pensil kayu HB itu.

"Ini hanya perlu metode eliminasi saja..." Sasuke terlihat sangat lihai dan menggurui, walaupun saat ujian matematika remedi.

Sambil melihat tangan Sasuke yang menyoret nyoret, "Sepertinya... aku tidak pernah diajari yang modelnya seperti ini jadi aku salah.." alibi.

Sasuke segera menghentikan tangannya dan menengok ke Naruto "Ini kan sebenarnya materi kelas 2 SMP.."

"Oh," hanya itu respon Naruto. Sebenarnya kalau Sasuke lebih frontal lagi, maka dia akan bilang 'nggak seharusnya lu udah naik ke kelas 3', tapi dia hanya tetap mengerjakan soal kembali.

O iya, setelah menengok sekejap pada Naruto tadi, Sasuke menyadari sesuatu "Hei, bisakah wajahmu menjauh sedikit...?" katanya seraya menoleh kembali pada Naruto. Bukannya keGR-an, walau pandangan Naruto terarah pada tangannya tetap saja jarak kedua wajah mereka rasanya terlalu dekat.

Naruto tidak segera menyingkir, tapi dia terus, makin terus memerhatikan wajah Sasuke, yay, mereka berdua bertatapan dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat. Tangan Sasuke masih berhenti, hanya aktivitas bola mata mereka yang saling mengirimkan pesan rahasia satu sama lain. Sasuke makin bingung dengan ini, tapi sekon terus bertambah dan bertambah Sasuke merasa ditatap seolah ada yang salah dengan dirinya, perlahan, Sasuke mulai memundurkan badannya namun seiring dengan itu Naruto mengikuti. "Sasuke, ada yang aneh.." katanya.

Wajah Sasuke langsung penuh tanya, "Kenapa ada yang mengalir dari hidungmu?"

Sasuke segera naik kewaspadaannya lalu juling menatap ke hidungnya sendiri, tatapan Naruto mulai berubah aneh dan dirinya mulai menjauh sekarang. Sasuke lalu meraba raba daerah antara hidung dan mulutnya, dan basah, dan tangannya kotor penuh warna menyala.

"Kau mimisan, Sasuke?" dan darah mimisan yang berasal dari pecahan pembuluh kapiler itu menetes ke lembar yang sedang dikerjakan Sasuke, entah kenapa nada suara Naruto mulai seperti takut takut.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan melihat darah yang melumuri jari jarinya, panik. "Aku sudah lama tidak mimisan lagi, jadi.. sepertinya karena tadi cuacanya terlalu panas!" dan dia juga nggak dikasih minum jadi dehidrasi, padahal habis panas-panasan di luar tadi

"Ih, Sasuke, tanganmu menjijikan sekali!" Itulah respon Naruto ketika melihat tangan Sasuke yang menutupi hidungnya teraliri darah mimisan. Sasuke segera mengelap hidungnya dengan tangan, dengan kasar, eh, gila, tangan lu jadi makin banyak darahnya dong, jenius! Naruto makin mundur ke belakang dengan wajah penuh takut seolah dia phobia darah, sementara Sasuke yang justru mendekati Naruto menganggap ini tidak apa apa. Tangan Sasuke yang berdarah itu lalu menyibak baju Naruto, jadi di bajunya jadi ada darahnya.

"Menjauh! Menjauh!" demi, Naruto histeris.

"Tisyu, mana tisyu?!" Sasuke membuat permintaan sementara darah terus mengalir hingga ke lengannya.

"Nih, iiih!" Naruto sembarang melempar box tisyu yang tiba tiba muncul dengan sembarang ke arah Sasuke.

Akhirnya, seperti bayangan Sasuke sebelumnya, nggak jadi belajar dan malah ngehebohin soal mimisan.

* * *

'_Kerja kelompok.._'

Sasuke berusaha mensyukuri nikmat yang telah diberikan walau itu sebenarnya musibah. Sebenarnya sudah sejak awal kedatangannya di 3-1, sejak awal pengacuhannya, Sasuke memikirkan ada kemungkinan bukan hanya tugas individual saja yang ada, apalagi kalau pakai kurikulum 2013.

Sasuke ingin izin saja, ke mana, gitu. Dilihatnya anak anak 3-1 yang mulai berisik karena menjaring pasangannya masing masing, sementara di sisi pojok kelas Sasuke masih duduk berpangku tangan, dalam hatinya berkecamuk rasa kebingungan. Bagaimana, ini? Dirinya dulu selalu dimanja dengan kehadiran teman sekelas yang selalu menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pasangannya, sekarang, dia yang harus menangis darah mungkin agar anak anak yang mengacuhkannya ini mau menjadi pasangannya.

Ini ada tugas berpasangan untuk membuat fermentasi, bab Bioteknologi. Sasuke tidak memikirkan tentang dirinya yang belum dapat pasangan, karena dia pikir itu pasti tidak akan mudah menemukannya, di kelas 3-1 ini, Sasuke lebih terfokus pada koordinir Orochi-sensei tentang tugas sambil mencatat hal hal penting.

Penjelasan selesai, Sasuke menghentikan tangannya yang terus menulis. Langkah selanjutnya yang belum dilakukan adalah mencari pasangan, Sasuke tidak mau berfikir neghatif kalau dia tidak akan menemukan pasangan, dan ini juga tentang nilai biologinya. Biklah.. Kalau dihitung hitung, walau Sasuke tidak tau hari ini yang tidak masuk siapa, tapi ada 36 anak dalam kelasnya. Kalau dibagi dua.. harusnya ada 18 pasangan.

"Siapa yang belum dapat pasangan...?" pas banget.

Perhatian langsung teralihkan, Sasuke langsung mengacungkan tangannya seperti yang disebutkan, seorang diri.

Dirinya melihat anak anak lain disekitarnya, tidak ada yang mengacungkan tangan. Forever alone, kau, seorang diri. Anak anak 3-1 menatap dirinya.

Orochimaru lalu memanggil seorang murid untuk menghadapnya, Sasuke melihatnya tapi dia tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan berdua. Sepertinya latah, selanjutnya Sasuke yang dipanggil olehnya. Pikiran Sasuke adalah dia akan segera mendapatkan pasangan dengan bantuan guru, akhirnya.

Setelah ada dihadapannya, Orochimaru melihat dengan seksama kertas yang ada di tangannya, "Sasuke..ya?" katanya, Sasuke makin serius melihat senseinya. "Berpasangan dengan dengan Gaara, yah." Sensei itu menunjukan senyum lebar yang mistis.

"Hm?" Wajah Sasuke terlihat agak kaget, bingung, linglung, tidak tau, ya.. wajar saja. Siapa itu Gaara yang akan menjadi pasangannya?

Sasuke mengintip nama yang disebutkan di daftar absensi yang dipegang Orochimaru, sedikit membutuhkan ketelitian untuk memindai nama Gaara dalam daftar, ketemu, Gaara alfa hari ini. Tapi yang tidak biasa seterusnya adalah, Sasuke melihat absensi itu lebih luas lagi, ke kolom hari sebelumnya, terus, anak itu tidak pernah masuk sejak kedatangannya ke 3-1, diwarnai dengan keterangan alfa, izin, izin, alfa, sakit, setiap kotak.

Tugasnya harus jadi pada pelajaran biologi selanjutnya, minggu depan, dan nilainya adalah nilai praktek untuk pekan ulangan harian. Kemungkinan yang dipikirkan Sasuke adalah dalam kerja kelompok ini mungkin dirinya lagi lagi harus bekerja seorang diri, karena anak yang menjadi partnernya sesungguhnya tidak pernah hadir. Tapi kalau dipikir pikir lagi, sebaiknya begitu saja, lah, Gaara itu anak 3-1 'kan? Lupakan saja tentang membina hubungan yang baik dengannya. Lagi pula apa apaan itu tidak masuk terus hampir 1 bulan? Anak pembandel, pembolos handal, pemalas, dan tidak punya masa depan, Sasuke berfikir begitu. Tapi anak itu bisa masuk kelas spesial, kelas 3-1 kan? Sebenarnya siapa dia? Sasuke mengintip absensi itu sekali lagi _Rei Gaara_ nama panjangnya.

* * *

Sepertinnya saya sekarang bisa menetapkan tanggal yang tetap untuk keluarnya chapter baru, ^^

Seperti yang di atas, tanggal 13, ya..~

Dichapter ini konfliknya nggak begitu memuncak, jadi saya isi dengan lawakan sedikit, haha..

berminat review?

* * *

God Bless U all..~


	3. Chapter 3 : SAMA

Siapa itu Rei Gaara?

* * *

**_Disclaimer _**– Masashi Kishimoto

**_Rated_** – T 11+. Harap bimbing anak anda yang masih di bawah umur dalam membaca fic ini.

**_Genre_** – Mystery, Friendship, School-life (kalo tersedia di ffn).

**_Summary_** – C3: Sama. Sasuke berpasangan dengan Gaara, yang punya reputasi kurang baik di sekolah dalam tugas kelompok, bagaimanapun juga, mau tidak mau, Sasuke lah yang harus bertindak untuk mendorong anak itu untuk mau bekerja. Berjalan lancarkah kerjanya? Apakah kesempatan untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan 3-1 ini akan berhasil?

**_Kode Merah_** (sabda Skipper : "_Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya.._") - OOC-DOC, CCD, AU, cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Mystery kacau, Friendship di kelas main chara nggak ada, authornya ngelawak dikit dikit, dan lagi miss type serangkai bersarang di sini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Saarne Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke Naruto archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal, takutnya abis baca ini langsung nggak normal. Bahasa nggak formal terdeteksi : 50%. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi, jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

Pengacuhan Anak Baru :

Case 3

Sama

* * *

Ide Produk

Ho-Wah

(Mourice : dan seterusnya, hore semua… *tampang malesin*)

* * *

Sasuke memandangi layar PCnya dengan jarak yang dekat,

"Hey, jauhan sedikit, nanti matamu rabun!" Kata seseorang dari dapur yang memerhatikan Sasuke, selalu peduli padanya.

Sasuke benar benar langsung menjauhkan dirinya dengan layar monitor, atau sebenarnya dia memang sengaja mendorong kursi rodanya ke belakang diiringi dengan bunyi roda roda kecil yang menggesek lantai yang khas, untuk mendapatkan efek khusus yang seirama dengan bathinnya '_Aku bosan.. lelah dengan ini.._'

Apa yang tertera di layar monitor sebenarnya bukan gambar tertentu, jendela tertentu atau apapun itu yang tidak pentinng, tapi adalah referensi produk fermentasi bioteknologi dari internet, sebenarnya ada, sih di buku, tapi sepertinya sekarang zaman makin canggih dan turut mengubah gaya belajar seseorang yang tadinya terlalu orthodox pada buku jadi baru sedikit- sedikit saja disuruh _search Google_, generasi macam apa ini?

Sebenarnya sudah terpikirkan mau bikin produk apa, tetapi, kalau mulai sekarang.. berarti Sasuke harus kerja sendiri, tanpa Gaara. Ke mana anak itu bisa dihubungi?! Waktunya hanya tersisa 1 minggu –kurang, belum lagi waktu fermentasinya. Sasuke sepertinya lagi lagi harus menciptakan kerja kelompoknya yang idealis, yang hanya dengan 1 tangan darinya, dan tidak ada campur tangan orang lain agar hasilnya sempurna. Segera dia tinggalkan kursi itu, termasuk meninggalkan ruang tengah, di mana tergeletak seperangkat Personal Computer berada.

Pilihan Sasuke .. nggak, sebenarnya dia belum menentukan sebaiknya prodak apa yang akan dibuat. Walaupun sudah mencari refrensinya ke internet, bertambahnya pilihan yang lebih banyak justru membuatnya terlihat lebih bingung.

Terlintas sebuah pemikiran picik dalam otaknya yang kotor. Bagaimana kalau.. membeli sebuah produk yang sudah jadi saja, nanti tinggal diberikan ke gurunya. Jangan... itu terlalu berisiko dan membuat reputasi diri sendiri tercoreng.

Pemandangan alternatif yang bisa dilihat Sasuke lagi lagi hanya jam dinding digital di dinding, yang menunjukan waktu telah jam 8 malam. Ada PR tidak, ya besok? Sepertinya tidak.

"Mau ke mana? Ibu akan pulang sebentar lagi," Itachi melirik adiknya yang berjalan legowo menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku akan menjemputnya," jawaban yang sangat tidak masuk akal, karena Ibu biasanya pulang dengan bis jemputan kantor dan diantar sampai rumah. Itachi tau, ini hanyalah alibi, sebenarnya Sasuke pasti sedang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Kehidupan remaja laki laki yang penuh dengan hal hal baru di malam hari, penuh rahasia juga, Itachi bisa memahaminya walau sepertinya dia bukan remaja lagi, tapi dia pernah.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut."

Sebenarnya Sasuke adalah orang dengan tipe yang mengikuti rutinitas, penuh rencana dan kedisiplinan, tapi entah kenapa hanya karena didorong dengan angin lalu atau 'bisikan gaib', dengan short pants camo dan kaos, dia pergi ke toko 24 jam dan membeli sebuah larutan. Sambil menunggu antrian di depannya, Sasuke melihat ke sebuah rak di samping yang berisi dengan susunan kotak rokok dengan berbagai jenis merknya mulai dari yang iklannya sering muncul atau bahkan namanya tidak pernah diketahui sebelumnya. Melihatnya, mebuatnya teringat akan sesuatu..

"Yang ini..?"

"Bukan, yang sebelahnya."

Perhatian Sasuke lalu teralih pada orang di depannya yang sedang transaksi, atau lebih tepatnya laki laki itu sedang membeli rokok sementara si pegawai toko berusaha mengambilkan rokok yang diminta. Sasuke melihat wajah orang di depannya, hmm.. sepertinya usianya tidak beda jauh dengan dirinya sendiri ataukah sama? Entahlah, penampilan dengan baju kasual tanpa seragam sekolah kadang sering menipu orang.

Di luar, di mana disediakan sebuah kursi taman, Sasuke duduk, karena hanya dia yang ada di sana, dia menaruh kantong belanjaannya dan duduk di sampingnya. Saat hendak mengambil sebuah minuman dari kantong tersebut..

Benda asing tak terduga ada di dalam kantong plastik itu, Sasuke segera membuka plastik itu lebih lebar untuk mengecek keberadaan benda asing berbentuk kotak itu, dia tidak mau menyentuhnya dengan sungguh hati. Wajah Sasuke tergambar antara dengan perasaan bingung, kaget, dan WTF!

Sepertinya, ada kesalahan dalam transaksi tadi, rokok yang diminta pelanggan di depan Sasuke tadi masuk ke dalam belanjaannya, walau mustahil tapi.. Sasuke segera mengecek kembali struk yang belum dibuangnya, dan OMGF, dia membeli rokok itu. Bagaimana ini? Dan Sasuke akhirnya menyadari kenapa sebuah frappe botol kaca merk S yang dibelinya biasanya sudah mahal jadi mahal sekali, karena dia tidak hanya membeli minuman.

Dibuang.. Melihat harga produk itu di struk membuat Sasuke menahan niatnya dan terlintas kata _sayang_, Sasuke mulai berfikir kalu orang di depannya tadi cukup berselera tinggi. Diberikan ke orang lain.. Siapa? Temannya? Tidak ada yang merokok, ehm , apalagi _teman-sekelasnya _di 3-1. Di keluarganya sendiri tidak ada yang merokok, dan kalau itu dibawa ke rumah, pasti.. dia akan menerima akibatnya. Lalu, lalu... Dipakai.. dipakai, dipakai sendiri..? Jujur sejujur jujurnya, walau kelihatannya agak 'bandel', Sasuke tidak pernah merokok secuilpun. Apa itu.. pilihan yang terakhir adalah kemungkinan terburuk. Dikembalikan lagi ke tokonya? Baru Sasuke ingin mengambil langkah, sebuah tulisan 'barang yang sudah dibeli tidak dapat dikembalikan' di bagian bawah struk yang terlirik langsung memusnahkan seluruh harapannya. Tragedi ini tidak pernah terjadi sepanjang usianya hingga saat ini.

Sebuah bayangan hitam manusia secepat kilat tiba tiba terlintas di jalan depannya, masih dengan sejuta rasa yang menyelimuti, Sasuke menyadari bahwa itu adalah orang yang tadi yang seharusnya sudah membawa pulang rokok ini sekarang –sepertinya. Dan niat Sasuke adalah untuk meluruskan masalah ini, dengan segera dia menyusul orang asing tersebut, walau dalam hati nuraninya ada rasa kekhawatiran akan berbagai macam hal, sudahlah ini bukan saatnya untuk banyak berpikir.

Sasuke menepuk pundak orang tersebut dari belakang, langkahnya berhenti, walau dicurigai sebgai tindakan kriminal hipnotis, refleknya seorang manusia biasa akan langsung menengok ke belakang.

"Ehm, apa tadi kau seharusnya membeli ini...?" Sasuke dengan tidak cepat –ragu ragu– mengeluarkan kotak dengan 12 batang rokok tersebut ke hadapan si orang asing.

Aksi timbal balik tidak langsung dirasakan Sasuke, laki laki dengan perawakan sebaya dengannya, bermuka tanpa aura kehidupan ini hening sejenak, menengok ke kantong belanjaannya untuk beberapa saat, lalu menatap Sasuke kembali. Sasuke sudah bosan dengan pengacuhan di kelasnya sendiri dan berharap tidak akan mendapatkan hal yang sama lagi sekarang.

Dengan tanpa basa basi, orang asing ini langsung menyambet kotak rokok yang ada di tangan Sasuke dengan wajah tak bersalah, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa berucap sedikitpun. Sasuke masih terdiam dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah kosong, tunggu dulu, itu orang bisu ya? Kalau begini bukankah sama saja seperti membelikan orang asing yang tidak kita kenal jelas sebuah barang yang lumayan mahal. Rasanya ingin sekali suara Sasuke keluar sekarang dan meneriaki orang itu untuk membayar.

Menghela sedikit dan "Dasar.." tapi yang terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri adalah hanyalah bisikannya sendiri.

"Hei, itu anak 3-1, loh.."

Kaget. Sebuah suara familiar tiba tiba terdengar berbisik di telinga, tapi karena sekarang keadaannya sepi dan sedang tidak konsentrasi.. mungkin hampir saja Sasuke kelepasan.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakangnya dengan wajah masam dengan pesan apa-?-akan-kubunuh-kau-. Dan di sanalah berdiri orang yang sangat beruntung sekali karena sering –dan selalu– hadir di saat saat yang momen banget, Naruto. Naruto terlihat seenaknya saja dan seolah tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Apa? Kenapa wajahmu?" hanya itu jawabannya.

Karena Sasuke sebagai mahluk yang merasa memiliki intelejensi super, dia berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak ledak karena sesuatu yang sepele. Karena kebiasaannya untuk selalu logis dan realistis, dia jadi ingat sesuatu yang penting kembali "Apa tadi kau bilang itu anak kelas 3-1..?"

"Oh, iya, yang tadi jalan melewatimu itu anak 3-1!" kata Naruto antusias "Tapi aku tidak tau namanya.."

Sasuke berfikir sejenak, dia juga tidak begitu tau anak anak kelasnya sendiri. Tapi kalau dipikir pikir dan lihat lagi dengan benar, "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya di kelas.." kata Sasuke pelan dengan agak tidak yakin, dia tetap memandang pada jalan yang dilewati oleh si anak 3-1 itu.

"Nah, itu dia! Anak anak kelas lain juga menyadari kalau sudah lama sekali dia tidak masuk sekolah."

"Kenapa..?" dirinya tertarik untuk sesi mengenai anak 3-1 ini.

"Entahlah.. Katanya, sih, dengar dengar sebenarnya dia sudah tidak mau sekolah, alias malas. Kalau anak yang seperti itu biasanya akan keluar dengan sendirinya dari sekolah.." Naruto berkata dengan nada seolah prihatin tentang anak yang malas sekolah itu.

"Apa namanya Gaara?" tanya Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak tau pasti juga kalau orang itu namanya Gaara, sedikitpun tidak tau sebenarnya, jadi, bisa jadi. Naruto langsung memandang Sasuke dengan kagum setengah tidak percaya "Sasuke.. itu, kau.. bisa tau dari mana..?!"

"Kulihat namanya di daftar absensi kemarin, tidak hadirnya banyak sekali, jadi mungkin saja.." jadi, Sasuke terpaku dengan hal itu.

"Tumben, perhatian dengan orang lain," nada Naruto agak ngeledek. Pernyataan ini tidak membuat Sasuke kaget atau bagaimana, dia sendiri tau bagaimana imejnya di mata seorang Naruto, atau bahkan orang orang. Naruto bisa menilai, bukan, frontal menyatakan kalau Sasuke biasanya memang tidak begitu peduli dengan orang lain, dan satu satunya alibi adalah..

"Sebenarnya dia pasanganku untuk tugas biologi.." pasangan tapi bukan pair, entah kenapa tiba tiba saja wajah Naruto terlihat membingung.

"Tugas biologi apa yang berpasangan? Kelasku sepertinya tidak dapat yang seperti itu..?"

"Sudahlah, kita jadi diam di sini terus," Sasuke mulai melenggangkan kakinya lagi untuk berjalan walau sempat terhenti sekitar setengah jam di pinggir jalan seperti anak hilang karena Gaara. Bukan pelit atau bagaimana, dia hanya teringat sesuatu yang lebih penting alias pulang dan malas bercerita, sepertinya.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke! Kepo, nih!" Naruto mulai berlari lari kecil mengejar ketertinggalannya pada Sasuke. Lagipula tumben sekali seorang Naruto yang membuat kita berfikir adalah mengenyampingkan pendidikan akademik tertarik dengan hal ini.

* * *

'_Tidak mungkin masuk.._'

Sasuke berpesimis dalam hati.

_Kalau anak yang seperti itu biasanya akan keluar dengan sendirinya_, omongan Naruto kembali diingatnya. Yah, memang tidak dapat dipungkiri, di SMP 1 saja ada beberapa kasus anak mengundurkan diri 'secara halus' seperti itu, tau tau nanti namanya dicoret dari daftar absensi yang menandakan kalau anak tersebut memang sudah tidak bersekolah lagi di sekolah, secara resmi. Dan hal ini mengingatkan Sasuke untuk bekerja sendiri saja, lah, yah.

Dirinya tidak mau bermalas malasan dan akhirnya malah pergi ke toko 24 jam lagi, nanti, tekadnya sekarang adalah harus mengintensifkan pikirannya, berfikir kritis, berfikir keras.. untuk menemukan prodak yang akan dipilihnya dengan mempertimbangkan sisi lebih dan kurangnya juga. Karena waktu semakin sedikit dan akan tiba saatnya pelajaran Biologi, saatnya bergerak. Sasuke menghela dalam hatinya, sebenarnya, bukan hanya tugas praktek yang seperti ini, pekan ulangan belum berakhir, pr, tugas merangkum ber-bab-bab, dan hafalan. Kenapa sepertinya makin tinggi sebuah jenjang makin berat, rasanya. Semua yang pernah sekolah pasti mengalami hal ini.

Sasuke berhenti berfikir macam macam, disadarinya sekarang ini sedang ujian. Dia sudah selesai, sih, sebenarnya, selesai mengerjakan soal yang dia bisa. Inilah Sasuke jikalau stuck saat ujian.

Soal uraian itu jawabannya memang panjang panjang juga, membuat pegal jari, faktor yang menambahnya untuk makin menunda kegiatan ngasal menjawab soal. Saat sedang ujian di 3-1, situasinya hening semua, sedikit sedikit terdengar bunyi kendaraan bermotor entah di mana yang terdengar, sebenarnya sekolah ini masih bisa dibilang terletak di daerah pinggiran.

Namun, pintu kelas tiba tiba terbuka, suaranya tidak kencang, tapi di situasi hening ini sontak membuat semua perhatian mengalih, termasuk Sasuke.

Bukan seorang guru yang datang, atau seorang dewasa yang ada keperluan.

Melainkan siswa _like a boss_ yang datang hampir jam setengah 9 pagi,

Berambut merah,

Dialah laki laki yang membeli rokok malam itu, berjalan dengan bebas lepas tanpa beban, terlihat jelas dari wajah dan tingkahnya, sekaligus menghiraukan guru Iruka juga. Suara suara bising mulai diperdengarkan, anak anak sepertinya mengomentari soal sikap si _Boss_.

"Hei, Rei Gaara!"

"Ya, ada apa...?" langkahnya terhenti begitu sampai di meja guru lalu menoleh.

"Hari ini sedang ulangan..." sepertinya Iruka-sensei akan berceramah, wajahnya terlihat akan meluapkan sesuatu. "..ini soalnya." Iruka menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi dengan soal soal, Gaara mengambilnya dengan tangan kiri. Begitu saja, dan Gaara berlalu, sepertinya Iruka sudah malas berkomentar, berhubung masalah kehadirannya juga. Atau Iruka memang tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi anak anaknya.

Saat pergi ke tempat duduknya pun, yang Sasuke baru sadari bahwa ada kursi kosong jauh dari tempatnya sana, anak anak 3-1 memerhatikan Gaara berjalan, tapi pandangannya berbeda.

Sasuke mulai bosan dengan observasi ini lalu mengambil penanya lagi, yah, kalau dialah memang orang yang membeli rokok malam itu lalu sekarang terbukti dia adalah anak Vibishana yang hari ini datang kelewat telat, apa masalahnya? Sasuke hanya berfikir yang semalam itu kebetulan saja dan Gaara adalah Pangeran kesiangan. Walau tentang pertimbangan menagih uang rokok tersebut sempat terlintas di benaknya.

"Ayo, 10 menit lagi.."

Menyadari masih ada nomer 5 & 2, Sasuke segera mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mengarang bebas + menulis dengan kekuatan 10 tangan.

Beberapa saat berlalu setelah mengoptimalkan kerja otak dan tangannya, tiba tiba terdengar suara gesekan antara bangku dengan lantai yang menyerngit, karena masih hening situasinya, tentu terdengar jelas, lagi lagi perhatian Sasuke dicuri dengan seorang Rei Gaara yang berjalan ke meja guru sambil membawa kertas ujiannya, pertanyaannya adalah, dia sudah selesai? Bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi anak anak lain juga –yang masih belum mengumpulkan– memandang anak yang baru datang sekitar 5 menit yang lalu itu dan telah mengumpulkan lembarannya sekarang, tak lama setelahnya anak anak yang terhasut untuk mengumpulkan juga ikut bangkit dan berdatangan ke meja guru, lalu Sasuke yang...

"Ayo.. 2 menit lagi" kenapa sepertinya waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat?

Setelah mengumpulkan kertas dan selesai akan urusannya, Sasuke yang masih berdomisili di sekitar meja guru melihat Gaara yang tak jauh darinya sedang bercakap cakap dengan anak anak 3-1 yang lain, entah apa yang dibicarakan, tapi mereka terlihat cukup akrab dan sepertinya tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan si rambut merah itu, yah, mungkin saja dia juga seperti anak 3-1 yang lainnya yang mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuke di sini.

Pikiran soal membahas tugas Biologi tiba tiba terlintas dalam benak Sasuke, benar juga. Batu loncatan berupa keadaan kalau Gaara sekarang sedang bersama teman temannya membuatnya kehilangan gairah, cukup ramai juga, lagi. Namun, tiba tiba saja pandangan Gaara seklebat melihat ke Sasuke. Kalau Gaara berniat untuk mengingat siapa itu Sasuke, pasti dia ingat, untuk membayar. Sasuke mulai mendekat, melangkah mendekati Gaara, tapi tidak berhenti pada Gaara, dia terus jalan saja dan akhirnya melewati anak itu. Membicarakannya nanti saja.

* * *

"Dalam tugas biologi kali ini kita berpasangan," sebuah notifikasi, Sasuke terlihat serius, ya, dalam urusan kerja memang seperti itulah dia orangnya, tapi Gaara di hadapannya terlihat biasa saja, atau bahkan tidak terlalu tertarik untuk menanggapi. Setelah beberapa detik Sasuke selesai bicara pun. Gaara tidak menunjukan interaksi kalau dia akan membalas.

"Aku minta agar kau ikut bekerja," jelas?

'_Kenapa situasinya di sekolah ini.. harus.._' berada di situasi yang terasingkan, sementara dirinya dituntut jiwa intelejennya untuk selalu aktif dalam pelajaran, membuat Sasuke keluar dalam gayanya alias OOC. Alasan yang sangat bodoh apabila nilai akademiknya menurun hanya karena dirinya terasingkan, itu tidak bisa diterima keluarganya...

"Pikirkan saja sendiri, jangan pedulikan aku."

Tidak sampai sedetik sejak Gaara hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke, "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau melakukan tugas ini, dan aku juga bukan anak yang bisa melakukan segalanya dengan sempurna. Jadi, tolong kita bekerja sama dengan baik," intonasi Sasuke yang sekarang lebih jelas, kencang, dan penuh dengan penekanan.. memaksa individu di depannya ini untuk tidak bersikap acuh. Sasuke tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan pada Gaara karena menyita waktunya, dan ini adalah tugas mereka berdua, bukan sendirian. Namun Sasuke merasa baru kali ini dia bicara dengan orang lain seperti tadi.

Terdiam. "Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan..?"

Sasuke mulai menceritakan soal tugas Biologi yang merepotkan itu, dan meminta kontribusi Gaara untuk membantunya. Pernah diceritakan sebelumnya kalau, Sasuke sendiri lebih menyukai kerja sendirian dalam tugas kelompok apalagi jika satu kelompok dengan anak anak yang kurang menyenangkan, dan hal yang sangat dihindarinya adalah apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi, berteriak teriak dan memaksa dan melakukan hal hal yang terlihat seperti _kenapa jadi galak? Kenapa OOC? _Tapi untuk kali ini, dia bersama anak anak emas di 3-1 kan? Sasuke merasa perlu melakukan reformasi sekarang. Berharaplah Gaara 1 diantara sekian banyaknya anak 3-1 yang akan berbaik hati, seorang Gaara yang itu.

"Kenapa tidak beli saja?" Gaara tiba tiba berkomentar.

"Maksudnya..?"

"Ya tidak perlu dibuat, beli saja produknya," ide yang sangat bagus, tapi Sasuke sangat tidak ingin melakukan hal ini walau sudah terpikirkan sejak pertama kali ditugasi, dan hal itu memang tidak diperbolehkan. Dan terbaca dari sini bahwa Gaara memang benar memegang citra seorang anak pembandel.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu.. " tolak Sasuke.

"Pilihannya ada apa saja?" tanya Gaara, walau sepertinya mulai tertarik, tapi tetap terlihat agak terpaksa. Sebenarnya ini sudah dijelaskan Sasuke pada sesi sebelumnya, tapi baiklah.

"Membuat kecap."

"Terlalu sulit."

"Membuat youghurt."

"Masih sulit."

"Keju." Sasuke menyebutkan pilihan yang tanpa sadar sudah dihapalnya.

"Sudah, itu saja."

"Sebenarnya masih ada 15 pilihan lagi.. yakin?" Sasuke bukannya ragu, tapi hanya saja ingin memastikan kalau benar pilihannya tidak mau diganti, karena jangan sampai ada hal hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, sebenarnya juga tidak ada produk yang sangat mudah juga untuk dibuat. Gaara tidak menjawab.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang..?"

"Beli bahan bahannya..." Gaara langsung mengadahkan tangan, sementara Sasuke yang menghadapinya terdiam sebentar.

"Kau ingat sekarang masih waktunya Sekolah..?" lalu raut wajahnya Sasuke berubah menjadi seperti WTF!

"... Untuk jaga jaga," mungkin menyadari dirinya telah salah –atau justru terlalu bersemangat dengan tugas ini– Gaara segera putar balik dan pergi, Sasuke di belakangnya mengikuti dengan langkah kecil, mengingat sekarang memang sudah waktunya istirahat selesai.

"Hei,"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, "Pulang sekolah nanti jangan langsung pulang dulu," ujar Sasuke.

* * *

Inilah momen yang tidak pernah dirasakn oleh Sasuke 2 tahun terakhir, benar benar bekerja layaknya kelompok berpasangan. Gaara dan Sasuke, kedua orang yang sama sama irit ngomong ini tidak membicarakan hal hal lain di luar tugas, paling juga Sasuke yang mengomando ini itu ini itu. Dalam pembagian kerja Gaara deperintahkan dulu baru mau jalan, kalau tidak diberi perintah maka dia tidak akan berjalan layaknya robot, hal ini pula yang membuat Sasuke jadi sedikit banyak omong. Pembagian pengeluaran dalam pembelian bahan baku juga Gaara tidak terlalu rewel dengan itu. Mereka berjalan berdua hening sekali, seolah bathin mereka sebenarnya sedang sibuk sendiri entah ke mana.

Tempat dilaksanakennya tugas ini adalah di rumah Gaara, bukannya dia semangat, ingin menawarkan rumahnya untuk beramah tamah atau bagaimana, hanya saja setelah ditanyakan masing masing, rumah Sasuke jauh dan lebih jauh lagi dari sekolahan, sedangkan rumah Gaara 5 langkah juga sampai. Dan akhirnya mereka setuju untuk di rumah keluarga Rei saja.

Pikiran Sasuke memang sedang bercabang mengingat waktu yang tinggal sedikit untuk menyelesiakan ini dalam kondisi sudah jadi, dan tinggal 3 hari tersisa, itu juga kalau berhasil, kalau gagal, entah ada acara remedial apa. Tapi begitu dirinya berhadapan dengan deret pagar besi cemetry style yang menjulang tinggi, dirinya tersadar akan inilah istana seorang Pangeran Kesiangan yang pembandel. Sebenarnya status sosial ini tidak begitu diperhatikan oleh Sasuke, hanya saja, rumahnya terlihat bukan rumah biasa biasa, rumahnya mewah dan besar dengan sedikit gaya muram goth, dengan air mancur dan kolam di halamannya, tapi terlihat sepi.

"Kau ingin di mana..?" masih di halaman, tiba tiba Gaara berhenti dan melontarkan pertanyaan ini.

"Terserah," Sasuke menjawab, agak konyol kedengarannya Gaara bertanya seperti itu.

Akhirnya Gaara menuntun jalan tidak masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi dia justru menikung ke arah belakang rumah, maksudnya pintu belakang. Sasuke agak bingung dengan ini, sikap Gaara seolah dia sedang pulang membawa sesuatu saja atau melakukan hal yang tidak tidak. Masuk lewat pintu belakang mengantarkannya pada dapur. Setibanya, Gaara diam saja di sana dan tidak ke mana mana lagi, ini adalah kode kalau dapur ber-kitchen set inilah yang akan jadi TKP. Sasuke menatap Gaara untuk memastikannya lagi.

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan bahan bahan –yang sepanjang jalan dibawanya sendiri– ke atas counter, sebenarnya untuk membuat keju tidak terlalu banyak bahan, Gaara hanya melihat dari belakang. Setelahnya, Sasuke menoleh pada Gaara, kode untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Ambilkan wadah," sementara Gaara mulai mengacak kabinet, Sasuke merogoh rogoh kantong celananya, mungkin ada petunjuk di sana. Voila, keluarlah sebuah kertas lecek, Sasuke lalu membuka lipatan lipatan itu dan ternyata kertas ukuran A5 dan ditaruh ke counter itu.

Dari awal kerja sama ini dimulai, Sasuke memang selalu memimpin dan memerintah sementara Gaara hanya mengekor dan mengikuti, jiwa kepemimpinannya keluar di saat begini. Hingga saat ini, Gaara menyerahkan wadah, lalu Sasuke mulai menuangkan susu kedalamnya, Gaara hanya melihat, kalau ada perintah lagi baru jalan. Walau kesannya Gaara jadi kacung, entah kenapa masih ada label bekerja seorang diri pada Sasuke, karena Gaara tidak aktif, karena dia apatis, ada ledakan dari adonan itu juga rasanya Gaara hanya diam, dia terlihat tidak akan mengerti soal proses bioteknologi ini. Sisi baiknya, sepertinya dia sudah tidak membangkang lagi –bermalas malasan– sekarang, dia sudah tau siapa itu Uchiha Saseuke.

"Wah, Gaara bawa teman, ya rupanya."

Semua pandangan termasuk Gaara menoleh pada satu sisi yang sama, dan di sana berdirilah sosok seorang wanita dewasa berambut coklat muda dengan wajah tenangnya yang tiba tiba msuk ke dapur. Yang tidak tau pasti akan bertanya _siapa itu?_ Begitu tau kalau itu hanyalah Ibunya yang mengagetkan di situasi hening begini, Gaara kembali pada urusannya yang sekedar ngeliatin itu.

"Sedang ada apa ini?" Ibunya Gaara menghampiri dan ikut nimbrug diantara mereka.

"Ini.. Praktek membuat keju," Sasuke memperhatikan lawan bicaranya, ya, dia tau ajaran Konfusianisme mengajarkan untuk hormat ke pada yang lebih tua, Ibu Gaara melihat wadah yang berisikan suspensi suspensi yang mungkin belum pernah dilihatnya tersebut.

Tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Selamat mengerjakan, ya," lalau dia pergi.

Mungkin hanya perasaan Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa sebentar saja terasa hawa kedamaian yang tenang, bersih, dan lembut saat perempuan yang sangat dicurigai sebagai ibunya Gaara –Sasuke masih belum tau– datang. Sasuke berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebentar, pikirannya adalah Gaara sepertinya tumbuh dan dibesarkan di keluarga yang cukup baik.. tapi rasanya kenapa dia seperti itu?

* * *

"Apa..?"

Sasuke langsung berdiri dari kursinya, langsung karena sepertinya baru kali ini ada yang menghampiri kursinya. Tapi, Sasuke pikir pasti ada sesuatu yang berjalan tidak dengan semestinya. Ya, lalu Gaara memberitakan sebuah berita buruk, mengenai keju ganjil tersebut yang sebenarnya tidak begitu dipahami juga pembuatannya oleh Sasuke. Melihat wajah Gaara yang memang selalu terlihat tidak ada perubahan ekspressi, Sasuke juga hanya bisa terdiam dan seperti, yaudah, lah, yah. Dan hari ini bukan hari pelajaran Biologi, baru saja didiamkan sehari sepertinya sudah ada masalah.

Namun, untuk lebih pastinya, karena sekaligus Sasuke penasaran juga dengan seperti apakah keju itu sekarang dia berkunjung kerumah Gaara bersama Gaara sepulang sekolah. Karena kosong sekali mereka berdua selama di jalan jadi skip.

Sasuke melihat keju yang tercetak di wadah kotak tersebut –maksudnya memberi kesan untuk agar kejunya kotak– namun tidak padat seperti keju kelihatannya, warnanya pucat atau lebih cenderung ke broken white, dan Sasuke pikir ini juga tidak bisa membentuk, alias lembek. Ini seperti kegagalan. Gaara masih tetap ada di belakang. "Mungkin memang seperti ini..?" kata Sasuke, lalu mendekatkan diri lagi ke produk tersebut, dia juga tidak mencium bau busuk atau yang tidak enak, hanya sedikit gurih yang hambar.

"Itu terlihat tidak bisa dimakan," pendapat Gaara bersebrangan dengan Sasuke, Sasuke lalu mengangkat dirinya menjauh dari keju tersebut dan hendak bicara serius dengan Gaara.

"Kalau buatan tangan kurasa memang seperti ini."

Diam. Gaara malas berdebat, dan malas ngomong juga. Gaara lalu mulai berbalik dan menghiraukan Sasuke bersama susu setengah padat yang basi itu.

"Ada sendok?"

Gaara berbalik lagi dan melihat kalau Sasuke meminta sendok, untuk mencicipinya, pasti. Lantas Gaara mengambil sendok kecil yang ada di depan matanya dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke dengan wajah tidak yakin. Sasuke mengambil setitik saja lalu melihat apa yang akan ditelannya sekali lagi, agak tidak yakin, sih. Gaara di belakang hanya seperti _let it go_.. ditelan dan, ada perubahan ekspressi dari Sasuke, tapi ekspressinya tidak jadi buruk, mungkin agak buruk tapi tetap terkesan bahwa dia baik baik saja, tidak keracunan. Sasuke lalu mengembalikan sendok itu pada Gaara. Namun jelas sekali terlihat Gaara masih tidak percaya.

"Bawa ini, besok. Jangan sampai lupa."

Hari itu datang, dan banyak anak anak datang dengan prodak andalannya masing masing. Ada yang terlihat gagal dan ada juga yang sepertinya cukup memuaskan, semuanya terlihat begitu alami dan benar benar home made, tak ada yang melakukan kecurangan seperti membeli prodak jadi, misalnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, seburuk buruknya, tidak ada yang terlalu gagal, hanya kurang enak rasanya, terlalu asam atau apa, masih diterima dengan senyum mautnya Oro-sensei, dia hanya berkomentar pada mereka yang mengalami sedikit kekurangan. Dan untuk Sasuke, bersama rekan barunya, sebenarnya mereka kurang lama melakukan proses fermentasi, Sasuke tau ini, dan, berhubungan waktu yang mepet juga. Saat dikomentari tentang hal ini, tiba tiba saja Gaara menyeletuk, itu resep rahasia kami untuk rasa yang lebih baik. Namun, bagi Orochi-sensei yang agak nyentrik itu, alasan ini diterima, dia tertawa kecil masih dengan gaya penjahatnya.

Sepertinya ini cara yang efektif untuk memulai hubungan dengan anak 3-1. Dan.. Sasuke sepertinya cukup mempebaiki sifat Pangeran Kesiangan untuk lebih rajin datang ke sekolah.

"Hei, "

Sasuke menoleh begitu merasa dirinya terpanggil oleh Gaara, dan wajahnya seperti _ada apa?_

Hening sejenak, jarak mereka cukup dekat untuk melakukan pembicaraan antara 2 orang. Dan cukup sepi untuk terdengar dengan jelas apa yang akna dikatakan berhubung sekarang jam Biologi sudah berakhir dan istirahat. Sasuke mulai ingin menolehkan wajah kembali ke asalnya, Gaara sepertinya hanya iseng.

"Apa kau anak yang baru pindah..?"

"Ya," sementara yang ada di otak Sasuke, dengan pertanyaan itu ialah seperti _hah, baru nyadar orang ini? ke mana sja?! _atau _Nggak peka banget! _

Langsung, ada perubahan ekspressi dengan Gaara, walau sepertinya ekspressinya tidak pernah berubah. Seperti informasi yang baru diterimanya itu seperti bukan hal yang diharapkannya atau ada hal lain, Sasuke mulai menyadari kalau, mungkin saja dia tidak tau karena dia sendiri dulu dulunya memang pembolos. Lalu Gaara pergi, dan pembicaraan sudah tidak ada lagi.

Hari hari ke depannya, walau kemarin kemarin hanya karena ada tugas kelompok itu, mereka, dua individu yang kepribadiannya sama sama gelap, dingin, dan tidak banyak bicara membuka pintu untuk lebih akrab, kenyataannya sekarang Gaara terlihat sama dengan anak anak 3-1 yang lain, yang 'tidak bisa melihat' Sasuke. Sasuke juga tidak berharap dengan bonus ini, yang dia inginkan itu kemarin hanya nilai untuk mendongkrak rengking.

* * *

Berhubung, sejak datang tugas Bio tersebut Sasuke lebih sering menghabiskan waktu selepas pulang sekolahnya ke rumah Gaara, sekaligus pulang bersama dengan Gaaranya juga, Naruto jadi tersisihkan, bahkan Naruto sudah hampir tidak menemui Sasuke akhir akhir ini.

Bahkan saat tugas tersebut telah selesai dilaksanakan, Sasuke lupa soal Naruto dan rutinitas pulang bersamanya, sudah terbiasa tanpa Naruto.

Saat pulang sekolah tiba tiba saja begitu melihat Sasuke lewat di depan kelasnya, Naruto segera mengambil langkah gesit untuk menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Sasuke pun reflek berhenti dan menegok ke belakang. Wajah tanya Sasuke lagi lagi berpapasan dengan Naruto, namun raut Naruto agak jengkel sekarang, mungkin dia mengirimkan kode pada Sasuke karena dirinya yang jarang bertemu, seperti sombong.

"Hai," namun sebuah sapaan lain dari arah yang berbeda tiba tiba memanggil Sasuke.

Perhatian Sasuke dan Naruto sekaligus langsung teralih, pada Sakura yang sedang tersenyum, tiba tiba saja anak perempuan itu hadir, mereka menantikan apa yang akan dilontarkan Sakura.

"Apakah.. di kelas Gaara baik baik saja..?" tanyanya pelan dengan wajah agak cemas.

Belum ada jawaban dari Sasuke bahkan sampai saat Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan menatapnya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke bingung mau jawab apa –selain bingung kenapa ditanyai hal seperti ini–, di kelas, apalagi Sasuke sudah kembali ke citranya yang dulu sebagai anak yang diasingkan, dia mana tau keseharian orang yang namanya Gaara itu, dia tidak mempunyai seuatu yang penting untuk tertarik memantau anak anak 3-1.

"Ya.. sepertinya baik baik saja..." Sasuke menjawab seadanya.

Tiba tiba saja Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sasuke, dan dia berbisik "Pst, sebenarnya dia pacarnya Gaara, loh, jangan menceritakan yang aneh aneh tentangnya di depan Sakura, ya!" mungkin Naruto teringat soal rokok di malam itu.

Please, Naruto, itu tidak terdengar seperti sebuah hal rahasia atau bisikan, suara Naruto terdengar jelas di situasi yang mulai sepi ini, bahkan untuk Sakura. Sasuke inginnya face palm kalau tidak OOC.

Sakura tersenyum lagi, namun terlihat tipis bernuansa miris "Sebenarnya tidak juga, Naruto.." langsung, balasan dari Sakura menerjang. "Duluan, ya."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan bingung seperti tidak mengerti dengan yang terjadi barusan dan bertanya tanya, seperti ling lung, nggak peka. "Hoi, kenapa, sih...?" tanya Naruto.

"Tadi itu, kau berbisik suaramu keras sekali.." it's so embarassing.

Untuk menghindari makin dalamnya rasa malu ini, Naruto segera hengkang dari sana dan diiringi oleh Sasuke di belakangnya, padahal biasnya Naruto lah yang selalu terkesan lelet, menghambat perjalanan, atau tiba tiba karenanya Sasuke berhenti di tengah jalan untuk memperbincangkan hal hal yang tidak jelas.

* * *

"Apakah anak baru itu melakukan sesuatu padamu..?"

Perhatian Gaara terlihat tidak begitu teralih pada seseorang yang hadir dan bertanya kepadanya, dia masih saja terus terusan menatap objek di depan matanya, dengan tatapan yang dalam dan penuh dengan perasaan.

"...Tidak," katanya pelan.

* * *

Di sini, karakter Sakura memang sengaja saya buat jadi tidak terlalu... begitu, jadi agak pendiam, disesuaikan dengan peran.

Hoho, pelan pelan saja, ya, masih terus berlanjut, kok. Nanti misterinya juga akan terbuka dengan jelas.

Saya mengalami masalah dengan modem, dan beberapa konflik internal ^^ jadi kelewat telat banget, nih, tenggatnya, duh, maaf banget, ya ^^  
ke depannya saya akan memperbaiki kinerja saya ;_;

Untuk _Mariana_, Rei Gaara itu Gaara yang itu. Nama Rei memang nama keluaranya yang sebenarnya, kok^^ coba dicari, deh.

Terimakasih juga atas semua dukungannya, sekecil apapun, saya terima^^

* * *

.

.

.

.

God Bless~~

* * *

Merasa tertarik untuk menyampaikan sesuatu?

Pijat tombol_ review_nya^^


End file.
